The Pendle Curse
by clcauser
Summary: Georgina Rivers grew up in fear. Being the last surviving Pendle women, she had the right to be afraid. Her uncle and his men have been hunting her since she was nine. The only hope she has, is with the Ipswich Family's and their sons. But can she trust them? Can she trust Reid? Or more importantly, can they help her before she turns 18? Before her time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

The Pendle Curse

Chapter One

The frostbitten dead grass crunched underneath Georgina's black, scuffed boots. She could picture the clearing she was stood in being very beautiful during the summer. Full of meadow flowers and brimming with wildlife. Surrounded by dense forest with a break in the trees looking out on to a large pond. But now during winter the grass stands up like brittle glass spikes. The ground beneath is cracked and dull. Even the trees around her looked lifeless. Silence engulfed her.

Falling to her knees, the frozen grass breaking under the impact, she tried to hold herself together. Sweat covered her skin and her face contorted with absolute pain. Her breath came out in short gasps of clouded frigid air. Her body convulsed like she was having a seizure. Grinding her teeth together, she clawed the ground in front of her. The dry dirt was hard, but she managed to push her fingertips in it.

Holding back a scream of pure pain, she opened her eyes. A circle of fire flamed out from her iris until her eyes were pure black. A distinct shiver took over her as it moved down her body. Underneath her pushed back long sleeve shirt vein like lines started growing and travelled down her forearms. She watched as the thin black lines went over her knuckles and disappeared into the packed ground through her fingertips.

The pain grew too much for her as she let out a scream. Her long dark brown hair billowed out at the power she was releasing. Scrunching her eyes closed she waited for it to pass. Feeling the excess power drain from her and into the ground beneath her, the pain left her body. Pulling back her power, she felt her eyes return to normal as the power in her body came back to a manageable stage.

Opening her eyes, she looked around at the transformed meadow. It was now exactly like how she imagined it would be. Tall meadow flowers had bloomed and colour returned to the clearing. The air around her was still cold as it should be during the middle of winter but now the land looked like it was the height of summer.

Tired, Georgina fell sideways to the ground. Her back crushing the new flowers her power had bought back to life. Looking up to the grey sky, she fought against the tiredness but she felt her eyes close.

_Georgina_

She tried to shake her head. To wake up. To scream. Anything other than this.

_I know you can hear me. _

Stop it, she thought to herself. Please, wake up.

_You belong to us. Your power belongs to us. It's our law. Your mother had no right to you. To hide you away for this long. You don't belong in the outside world. _

Please, she pleaded. Leave me alone.

_You can't hide forever. The Protection of Innocence only lasts till you ascend. And then we can find you anywhere. _

Enough, she screamed in her mind.

Waking up, she sat bolt up right in the flower filled meadow. She shivered from the cold air, but she knew it had nothing to do with the winter temperatures. Her Uncles voice still rang in her mind. To the laws of her family line, she did belong to him. And the others like him. She was the last surviving female heir. With unlimited power, she would have been used as a power source by the male witches in her family. But her birth mother found her when she was nine years old and snatched her away. Hiding her from her abusers. Travelling all over the UK, never staying in one place for too long.

That was until two years ago when they found her in a remote Scottish decrepit manor and murdered her mother. Georgina, hiding in the undiscovered priest hole had to listen to the whole thing. Only crawling out when it was safe and her Uncle and his men left. She was nearly sixteen that night when she left her mother's tortured body behind in that house. She didn't want to leave. But following her mothers instructions that if anything ever happened to her, she were to seek out her old friends.

Coming back to the present and heaving herself off the ground, she tiredly brushed off the dirt and flower petals that stuck to her back. Reaching out, she picked a flower off one of the swaying plants around her.

"Shame you won't last," she whispered tiredly to herself. In the cold, the newly grown plants will die quickly.

Dropping the flower, she trudged through the clearing and followed the trail through the forest until she reached a single lane road. Her dusty soft-top mustang sat waiting on the side of the road. It was the only car make she knew of and it was the first she bought off a balding, bloated man when she first came to the States two years ago.

Sliding into the drivers seat and turning the ignition to heat the car up, she paused to catch her breath. Pushing her dream out of her mind she pulled out a battered, folded map. Finding her place, she pulled out and drove away.

_A few hours later,_ with a steaming take out coffee cup nestled between her legs, she drove down a popular highway. Her tired, light green eyes glanced up at the green sign with a white arrow on the side of the road. The sign said one word.

_Ipswich. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was pitch black by the time she got into Ipswich, Massachusetts. Driving down the forest road, with dark and eerie woodland on both sides, she carefully watched the road. The mustang's high beams lit up the blacktop but even then, it was hard to make out the end of the road from the darkness.

A glaring light reflecting from her rear view mirror, blinded her slightly before it dimmed. Looking in the mirror she spotted a large black hummer speeding closer to her. Keeping her hands steady on the wheel, she watched as the hummer pulled out to take over and went to pass her. The hummer stayed next to her car, as they both speeded down the forest road.

The moment it took for them to pass, Georgina saw most of the cars occupants. The muscled guy in the passenger seat had shoulder length brown hair. There was a pretty girl sat on his lap, smiling down at the guy as she kissed him. Her long brown hair was poker straight. In the tight gold dressed she wore, even from her car Georgina saw too much of her lovely mocha skin. With the two of them in one seat, she couldn't see who was driving.

As the backseat window came level to her eyesight, she saw a short brown haired guy hold the side of the window as he smiled and shouted something down at her. He tried to see through Georgina's tinted window but she just rolled her eyes. Keeping an eye on the empty road ahead, she caught a glimpse of a happy blonde girl in the arms of a spiky hair broad shouldered guy. He smiled as he shook his head, pulling the other guy from the window.

Even over her music, Georgina heard their laughter as they sped past and drove down the road, leaving her to stare at their red rear lights as the car disappeared into the darkness. Switching the light above her head on, she glanced at the folded map again. Her eyes traced the forest road. There was only one house at the end of this road. Wherever she was heading, the hummer was headed there also.

As she tossed the map on the passenger seat, Georgina sighed and turned off the light.

"Here's to the birthday boy!"

The room full of fancy dressed people raised their glasses to the guy stood next to the large fireplace. His long dark hair was brushed away from his face as he smiled at them all.

"Happy birthday, Pogue," his girlfriend, Kate, smiled as she came up to him and nestled against his chest. He held her as her raised his wineglass to all of them.

"Thanks, everyone," he said. Though he hardly ever let his emotion show, he was beyond happy at that moment. He could feel his power humming beneath his skin.

Caleb watched his friend, Pogue, kiss Kate affectionately on the cheek as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Two down-"

Caleb looked to his left at Reid Garwin. His white blonde hair slightly hung over his light blue eyes as they glanced from Pogue to Caleb.

"Two to go," he finished with a devilish smile.

Caleb smiled at him and joined everyone else as they clapped. They both watched as a familiar figure broke away from his parents and approached them. The rest of the room dissolved in chatter as white-coated waiters carrying food covered, silver trays circulated the room

"Tyler," Caleb said as Reid clapped the newcomer on the shoulder, "How's the parents."

"You know," he replied as he smiled at them. "Same old. They're here for a couple of days before they need to get back to the city. Christmas break is well and truly over, I guess."

"Don't worry, baby boy," Caleb said using their nickname for him, which Tyler rolled his eyes and smiled at. "We'll be back at school in a couple of days."

Reid curled his lips and groaned quietly and he turned and took the whole platter from a passing waiter. Reid smiled charmingly at the waiter, who frowned then walked away empty handed.

"Back to normal," Tyler sighed as he helped himself to Reid's platter who jokingly pulled it away from Tyler.

"I guess," Caleb said quietly, as he drank from his wineglass.

His eyes darted to his girlfriend, Sarah, who was walking to his mother. Almost sensing his eyes, she turned her head to him and smiled. He returned the smile but it slowly turned to a frown when she looked away.

"How's Sarah?"

Pogue just walked up and saw the exchange between his friend and his girlfriend. The look in Caleb eye was something he was very familiar with. It was his worried but trying not to think about it look.

"Caleb?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah," Caleb replied, coming out of his thoughts.

"I asked how Sarah was?"

"She-," Caleb was about to give his closet friends his standard reply, which he has been repeating since the whole Chase incident, but he knew from their mirrored looks that the lie wasn't going to hold up anymore.

"She's different around me. Since she found out the truth, she's quiet more. I mean she wants to know about us and I'm happy answering her questions but I just think sometimes that one day she is going to ask a question and not like the answer."

The four guys stood around in silence.

"Maybe," Tyler spoke up, breaking the tension. "Maybe it's not just her."

"What do you mean?" frowned Caleb as he looked at Tyler.

"Think about it," Tyler explained, lowering his voice from the crowd. "Sarah is the first outsider which one of us has let in on the secret. I'm just saying, maybe it's not just her who is having trouble adjusting."

Caleb frowned as Pogue slapped his shoulder softly.

"Listen to our little psychologist," Reid said in a baby voice.

Pogue and Reid laughed as they tormented Tyler by pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair.

"Screw you guys," Tyler said pushing their hands away. He wasn't angry with them, he was used to them treating him like a kid. Tyler was the youngest and they have always since they were boys treated him as a little brother. "It won't be long before this party is for me."

"Hey, hey, hey," Reid interrupted. "Get in line."

It was Reid's 18th birthday next but it was a way away. And it wasn't the birthday party they were looking forward to.

"Man, I can't wait to ascend," Tyler said.

Caleb and Pogue exchanged a look. Caleb was with Pogue when he ascended earlier that very day. While no one was with him, with the exception of Chase Collins, he remembers all to clearly how it felt. It was not something to look forward to. Pogue was still in pain hours later. Just like Caleb and every first-born man in their line had been after they ascended.

"Hey," Sarah smiled as she approached the guys. They all either nodded or smiled in reply. She slipped her fingers into Caleb's as she gave him a gentle kiss. He smiled at her then looked at the guys. Reid rolled his eyes as he polished off the last of the hors d'oeuvres, while Pogue drank his wine. Tyler gave him a knowing look.

Caleb turned to put his empty wineglass down on the table behind them all. His eyes caught a car through the trees in the distance. It stopped and the headlights turned off. A clinking of metal on glass bought his attention back to the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

The guys and Sarah watched as a demure older woman put down the knife she used to get everyone's attention and held her glass in salute. Her name was Eleanor Danvers. She was Caleb's paternal grandmother. Her raven hair was glossy for her age and it was pulled up into an intricate knot. Her face was aged but still beautiful and youthful, with the help of the countries best plastic surgeon. Her dark brown eyes were still as knowing and shrewd as they were when she was younger, before she knew about her husband's family lineage.

"Today we celebrate a very important time in a young persons life," her voice was soft but commanding as everyone listened. Her eyes scanned the crowd in front of her. "A time that seems to take forever to come, and then passes all too quickly. The time in life where the first important choices are made, questions need to be answered-"

She eyes looked at Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler with intensity, "And responsibilities are thrust upon them."

All but a few of crowd understood the double implications. Nearly everyone in the room was part of the four families of Ipswich. They were celebrating not only the birthday, but also the ascension of one of the Sons of Ipswich. Only outsiders like Pogue's girlfriend, Kate, didn't know the hidden meaning.

"But for tonight-" Eleanor started before the smile dropped from her face and her eyes looked distant. A frown appeared, as she seemed frozen. The crowd looked at each other.

"Eleanor?" Evelyn Danvers, Caleb's mother, said.

After a few seconds, Eleanor blinked and seemed to come back to the present. She smiled at the crowd.

"Excuse me," she laughed. "Old age, I'm afraid."

There were a few small chuckles as Eleanor regained herself.

"Where was I. Ahh, yes," she smiled at the boys. "But for tonight. Put those thoughts out of your mind. Tonight is for fun. Happy Birthday, Pogue."

She saluted Pogue with her glass as everyone echoed her last words. Pogue smiled uncomfortably as everyone looked at him, but he gave Eleanor a genuine smile. She nodded as she put down her untouched glass of wine.

Before anyone could talk to her she swept gracefully out of the room. People saw her, but didn't follow.

"What do you think that was all about?" Pogue asked Caleb who's eyes followed his grandmother out of the room.

"No clue," he replied. He felt something during his grandmother speech. It was small and hardly noticeable. But it was there. And judging by Pogue's frown, so did he.

Eleanor kept her smile on her face as slowly made her way out of the dinning hall. Nodding to the few people in the entrance hall, she made her way up the grand staircase and down the corridor. She kept the smile on her face, till she knew no one else was watching. Turning to look back, making sure she was alone, she entered her bedroom.

Putting her hand automatically on the light switch, she flicked it on revealing a familiar yet haggard looking young girl leaning casually on the window seat with her arms crossed. The open window behind her blew the white nets out around the girl. Before either of them spoke, Eleanor closed the door.

Turning back, she said, "Hello, Georgina."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Georgina watched as Eleanor stepped closer to her. The older women's eyes seemed to search her, taking in everything that happened since the last time they saw each other.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't announce yourself to me whilst I'm making a speech. Now I'm going to have to evade questions all night about my health," Eleanor stated. Her tone was soft and slightly teasing but the threat was there. She didn't want Georgina using her powers on her.

"I'm sorry," Georgina replied sincerely. "But I don't think you have appreciated me more if I turned up to your little party down stairs."

Eleanor was always surprised at Georgina's polite tone. Her English accent only added to it.

"Perhaps not. Maybe if you came earlier I might have found something for you to wear and then you could have joined us."

Georgina snorted softly and she looked at the family pictures hung up around the room. "Something tells me that the other Ipswich Elders might have something to say about fraternizing with a Pendle witch."

She looked back quick enough to see Eleanor tense at the name, only proving her theory.

"They only need the time to understand. That you're different from the stories we grew up listening to," Eleanor spoke softly.

Like Eleanor, Georgina also grew up with stories of the other families. The stories as well as her family's treatment of her filled her nightmares from an early age. She grew to fear her family and other witches. It wasn't until her mother rescued her that she learned the truth. It wasn't the other families that were evil. It was her own. And she knew the other families would shoot first before learning the truth about her. Even if she wasn't the same as them.

"But not before locking me away first," Georgina rebutted.

"They would protect you. Protect you from the people who are hunting you."

She sensed Eleanor was trying to convince her to speak with the Elders like last time. But unlike last time, she ran away before they were even made aware of her existence.

"Maybe. But that's not what I need right now. The Protection of Innocence hides me from them. They can't sense me until I turn 18. But that doesn't stop them from communicating with me through my dreams. I need help keeping them out of my head. All I want to do have my thoughts and dreams made my own."

Eleanor could see Georgina's exhaustion. Her eyes were ringed in black and she looked terribly thin. Heavy guilt weighed her down as she promised the girls mother that she would look over her. She failed the night Georgina ran away two years ago. Try as she could to find her, the girl was an expert at disappearing. The only way she was going to be found was if she wanted to be.

"You know I will do anything to help," Eleanor said softly then paused. She knew what she was going to say was either going to push her too far or bring her closer. "But you have to understand. The power doesn't lay with me. Unlike your line, the power only goes to the first-born males. I will have to ask for help-"

"Forget it," Georgina snapped as she stepped toward the open window.

"Wait!" Eleanor rushed to stop her.

Georgina not wanting the contact hesitantly took a step back. Not before she felt her eyes shift. The fire rings expanded from her iris turning her eyes black. Eleanor paused and held up her hands in defense.

"You know I speak the truth. Why did you come here if you knew I had no power to help," Eleanor asked.

Georgina shifted her weight looking like a trapped animal.

"I- I had nowhere else to go," she whispered. The black left her eyes as the truth of her situation sunk it.

"I will ask only someone I trust implicitly to help with keeping them out of your mind. But you have to consider that your time is running out. You have how many weeks till you ascend?"

Georgina paused before she replied, "Eight."

"That soon?" Eleanor whispered. She raised her eyebrows and fixed the girl with a hard look. "You have eight weeks till you gain full power and they will find you. Maybe it's time to trust someone to help."

She took a step closer, just to comfort Georgina, but the girl stepped away. It hurt her to see the fierce look in Georgina's eyes. But she understood. She's had been on her own for so long, she didn't trust anyone. Not yet anyway.

"I need to think about it," Georgina said stiffly.

"Perhaps you could stay here. I have more rooms than I know what to do with," Eleanor said softly.

"It would raise to many questions," Georgina replied quickly, not feeling comfortable with being in a house full of strangers.

"Okay. How about the boat house in town?"

"Boat house?"

Eleanor tried to hide her smile at Georgina's tone, "Yes. It's in the harbor. It has a guesthouse attached and it's very secure. I would prefer if you stayed somewhere safe."

Georgina thought about it. It would be nice not to have to sleep in her car again. Or at least try to sleep.

"But it's only temporary. Just until we figure out a way to keep them out of my head."

Eleanor nodded her head slightly but she was less than pleased. Eight weeks was not long. Even if the elders could help, it would take the other families as well. To convince them that Georgina isn't a threat, as well as try and figure a way to help her, if they decided to, is a tall order to do in two short months.

Eleanor stepped back and walked to the vanity tabled near the door. She pulled open a draw and took out a key. She smiled warmly to Georgina, who had stepped back next to the open window. Walking slowly, she held out the key. Georgina gently took the key and gave her a small smile before looking away.

"It's very easy to get to. The address is on the keyring," Eleanor simply said.

"How is your power?" Eleanor added carefully.

They both knew that Georgina's powers were different to other witches. While the Ipswich ancestors got it by normal means, her family abused the laws of The Covenant. They mutated their power, making the aging process disappear. But the consequences to their actions were far more great. It twisted their minds, making their wield of the power dangerous. While it was bad during adolescents, it went full blown after ascension. That's if they survived the process. The twelve lines of Pendle witches have all but died save but a few because of 'the madness'. The odds of surviving were not that good.

And because it was men who cursed the Pendle family lines from the beginning, the woman were spared from the madness. They still carried the limitless power without the complication of aging prematurely but their minds were free. At first it was the only good thing to come out of the whole thing. That was until the men found out about it. Whether it was the madness that drove them to it, or just plain greed, the woman of the family suffered at the hands of the men. They stole the power from their sisters and daughters, draining the very life from their bodies.

"It's building quicker than it used to. I think it's because ascension is near," Georgina frowned. She was not use to having someone to talk to about it.

"I think so too. If you have any problems with the boathouse, your powers or if you make a decision, I hope that you will come to me," Eleanor said hopefully.

Georgina fiddled with the key in her hand before she spoke. Looking up, Eleanor saw her guard fall slightly, "Thanks for this. It's been a long time since-"

But she didn't get chance to finish. A hard knock sounded at the door.

"Grandma? Are you okay?" Caleb's voice sounded from behind the door

Eleanor shot a panicked looked at the door as the handle began to move. Looking quickly at Georgina, who's expression mirrored her own, she watched the blackness shift in her eyes.

The door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Grandma?" Caleb asked, as he poked his head into the bedroom.

He didn't like barging in to his Grandmother's room, but he was worried that she has disappeared for so long.

"Caleb."

He looked at his grandmother who was stood in the middle of the room looking at the open window. Her expression was neutral.

"Everything okay?" Caleb asked, looking around the room.

"Yes," she smiled, bringing a hand up to her ears. "I wanted to change my earring. These ones are pulling too much and then I just got lost in my thoughts. Like I usually do."

Caleb smiled affectionately. It was true. She would sometimes sit in a room for hours just remembering. While his mother, Evelyn, took to alcohol after his father became lost to them, his grandmother was strong. She remained head of the family despite losing the love of her life. But Caleb had to admit. His mother was getting better now that his father had died. He guessed she finally got closure.

"What was it this time? The time Grandfather used his power to put all the Provosts furniture to the roof or…" Caleb started

"You always did like those stories best," Eleanor laughed lightly as she walked to the vanity. She took out her heavy earrings and replaced them with studs. "No I was thinking about an old friend I had. She and I grew up in England. That was before I came here and met your father."

"What happened to her?" Caleb asked as he offered his arm to his Grandmother.

"Oh she died, unfortunately," Eleanor replied sadly, whilst taking Caleb's arm. "Many, many years ago. But I did get to meet her daughter. She looked exactly like her mother, it was spooky. She and I became close. In fact, I'm god-mother to her daughter."

"Really? I never knew you had godchildren," Caleb said, surprised.

He turned off the bedroom light, as they left and walked down the corridor.

"Everyone has their secrets, my dear," she stated giving her grandson a shrewd look.

"So," Eleanor said, "How's thing's with your sweetheart?"

"Sarah?" Caleb asked, shocked that his grandmother knew about his love life. "It's great. Good. I mean, it's-"

"Caleb, calm down. I know she knows about the family. It's okay. You can tell me the truth," she interrupted as they walked slowly down the staircase.

"It's…complicated. Were still working things out. Now that she knows, it's just… I don't know. Learning curve maybe…" Caleb said, his words mixing up as he tried to put his thought out there.

"You worried that she will get too close?"

"I'm worried she will find something she doesn't like," he answered.

"It's never easy for the women in this life. We have to watch on, without fully understanding. If you're like Gregory Simms, you will have many, many years together. But if you're like…"

"My father?"

They had reached the entrance hall and they both looked through the dark wooden door leading to the dinning hall. They both could see his mother clearly through the crowd.

Eleanor sighed, "Yes. If you use like you father did, then I'm afraid whoever you end up with will be slightly more heartbroken than the rest of us."

He looked at his grandmother who's focus had turned to the window. As Caleb looked out, he saw a pair of headlights from the distant car turn on and watched as it pulled away, disappearing in to the night.

"Someone you know?" Caleb asked, breaking Eleanor's focus.

She smiled at him and turned to the open door.

"Come on," she sighed pulling a big smile on her face. "Let's not keep our guests waiting."

As she went through town, she passed Christmas decorated shop fronts and dozens of people going to the few bars and clubs in town. New years had past days ago and both holidays came and went with any celebrating from her. Using her trusty map, she quickly found her way to the boathouse. Eleanor was right, it was very easy to find. It was like most of the building in his town. It looked colonial English, make out of wood that was painted white. It was it's own private jetty.

She felt slightly out of place as she walked down the wooden boardwalk with her rucksack over her should. The water gentle lapped against the nearby boats, quietly clanking the wooden jetty's and buoys together. There was lamplight around the harbor, but on the Danvers private jetty, it was covered in darkness.

She walked up to the large house. So soon as she stepped closer to the door, a sensor light came on. It blinded her momentarily before she used it to find the keyhole.

When she opened the door and turned on the lights, she got the first glimpse of what a boathouse was. It looked a normal coastal property. Exposed white pained wood, unusually bright with decorations related to the sea. A small kitchenette was to the left as soon as you walked in with a double arched door way to the right leading the small living room. Walking past these rooms she approached the door opposite the entrance. To the left of it was a staircase leading to the second floor.

Looking back at the door, she opened it slightly and poked her head in. She could smell the salt water as soon as she did. Feeling around for a light switch, she flicked it on and whistled at the sight she saw. She knew nothing of boats, but that was a big one nestled securely in between the wooden walkways.

Turning off the light, she went back to the kitchen. Checking the cupboards, she saw basic tinned food and dried meals. And fridge and freezer drawers were empty. The only other thing in the kitchen was a supply of alcohol in one of the lower cupboards. She would love a drink, but she didn't like the way it made to feel. Where as other got giddy and drunk, it made her feel more tired. And it knocked her out. She couldn't escape her dreams during those times.

Grabbing a couple of granola bars from the drawer, she turned off the lights and went upstairs. It came straight into a double en suit room with large bay windows. She checked the windows could open before she fully relaxed. Sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed, she munched on one of the granola bars as she breathed in the cold sea air. She left open the window that looked out on the private jetty, as it made her feel better having a quick escape route.

Opening the front zip of her bag she pulled out a passport sized photo. The edges were ripped, as there was more than one on the strip. But she left them with her mother. Laying back she stared at the photo. It was of her and her mother. She looked exactly like her mother but in miniature. They both had long, straight brown hair with bright light green eyes. Their smiles were big and happy. It was a smile she hadn't felt herself do in a long time.

But unlike before even with her mother, she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since her mother stole her away from her family. She felt hopeful. She just had to decided whether trusting the other family's elder was a good idea or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Strands of her long hair shifted and blew in the light breeze. She was cold and stiff from sitting in that position for the last couple of hours but she didn't care. Looking up from her thick, well-used sketchbook, she looked at the Ipswich harbor. Dipping her brush in the paint-smeared jar of water, she gently lapped the excess water into the nearly empty pot of cerulean blue watercolor paint.

When she started there were a few more boats and more clouds, and now there was a pinkish tinge to the evening sky. That was what she loved about painting. It was always changing, always shifting. From where she was sat, on the roof of Eleanor Danvers boathouse, she could see all across the harbor and into the town.

She had been into town a couple of times but for the most of the time she kept by the boathouse phone. Just waiting for Eleanor to call back like she said she would. She called on her first night here. Georgina had fallen asleep in the bed, when she woke up covered in sweat and her heart pounding. They had taken over her dreams again. She had no rest from them.

From the bedroom, she could hear this ringing from below her. Slowly making her way down, she found the wall phone. Tentatively she picked it up.

"_Hello? Georgina?"_

She recognized Eleanor's voice over the line.

"Hey," she said, her voice cracking. She knew she had screamed during her nightmare so her voice was hoarse.

"_I didn't think anyone was going to pick up_," Eleanor admitted. Georgina could hear the happiness in the lady's voice. She was glad that Georgina had decided to stay.

"_So I've contacted a family friend. He doesn't know the details or about you, but he's going to look into it. He said it should take a couple of days…"_

"Erm," Georgina coughed uncomfortably, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "That's great. Thanks for doing all this."

"_That's okay_," Eleanor replied, she could hear her smile. "_Is there anything I can get you till then? Maybe I could take you shopping or _–"

"No. I mean, it's okay. Honestly," Georgina said taking a breath. Banging her head against the wall. She knew that Eleanor was just trying to help but she just couldn't. She couldn't let her get to close. Just in case.

"_Okay_," she answered neutrally. "_I will get in touch as soon as I can_."

"Okay."

There was silence from other end like Eleanor wanted to say something else, but she never did. Hearing the dial tone, Georgina hung up the phone.

_Coming back to the present_, Georgina squeezed her tired eyes shut from the memory and started to pack up her supplies. The pink sky was clear from clouds but dusk was settling in quickly. Her tummy rumbled from hunger. Grabbing her bag, she walked across the flat part of the roof and easily grabbed the top of the window ledge and gracefully swung into the open bedroom window.

Dropping her bag on the unmade bed, she went to the kitchen. There were empty packets and food wrappers on the counter. Sighing, she grabbed the bin and started cleaning up. She had spent most of her time in this room either staring at the wall clock or the phone.

Looking into the fridge, which had nearly empty orange juice and a very bruised apple, which she got in a craze of healthiness. Shutting the door, she checked her pockets for money. There were a couple of creased bills and some change. Barely enough for a decent shopping trip.

Scrunching her money up in her hand, she did some quick thinking. She never used her power on people trying to make an honest living. But there were other ways she made money. A small smirk tugged the corners of her mouth. Less legitimate but a lot more fun. She just needed a bar with either a poker game or pool table.

Her eyes caught her reflection in window. She lost a bit of her smile. Her eyes were dark and her hair was wild. And there was a look in her eyes that scared her. Squaring her shoulders, she gritted her teeth and went upstairs. Grabbing her bag she tipped it over her bed and looked at what she had. Glancing at the clock, she it was nearly 6 o'clock in the evening. She didn't have long, but she knew she could work something out.

_A couple of hours later, _she parked her mustang in the center of town. It was a small place with a few streets that held the town's shops, banks, cafes and bars. Night had well and truly settled and the town lit up with lights. The place was packed for this time of time. It wasn't until later that she found out it was Friday.

Looking in the mirror she checked that her efforts weren't in vain. Her hair was washed, glossy and voluminous and her makeup hid most of the tiredness around her eyes. Her makeup was good but it wasn't a miracle worker. She had to add black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow to make it mask the exhaustion.

She put on her best mask of normality, watching the look in her eyes change from something dark to a hidden, mischievous expression.

"This is the best it's going to get," she sighed to herself.

Grabbing her fitted leather jacket from the passenger seat, she got out of the car. Eyes watched as she put on her jacket and lock the car. She paid no attention and she slid her hands into her jacket pockets and walked down the sidewalk. Glancing at some of the younger looking girls who openly stared as she passed them, she shook her head at what they were wearing.

They all had tight, constricting short dresses that left nothing to the imagination while hobbling in ridiculously high heels. Georgina had never worn a dress and was proud of that fact. As for heels, she knew it would be impossible for her to successfully walk in anything like that high. Her boots were all she owned and she didn't need the added height. She was already 5 ft 7.

She was more than happy in her slightly worn straight leg jeans, and jacket. She couldn't wear revealing tops because of her scars. They covered her back and torso. So she just wore a fitted long sleeve top. The neck was scooped in the front to show some skin, but not enough that they saw anything.

A heated argument bought her attention to a nearby bar entrance. She already knew from overhearing local gossip that the bar was called Nicky's and a lot of the nearby private school student went there. Looking up, she saw a couple in the middle of a domestic. The girl was petit and pretty but it was clear she was scared. She looked ashamedly at the people hearing and seeing the argument. The guy however didn't care who was listening. He held her arm tightly and was in her face. Georgina could feel her hackles rise.

"Is that why you're dressed up? Because he's here?" the guy shouted, shaking her arm.

"You know it's not like that," the girl said softly, trying to calm him down while trying to stop her bottom lip from shaking. "I've told you over and over again. I love you. He is just a friend."

People that were stood outside the bar were either avoiding eye contact or shuffling, unsure if they should help. One of the brave, stepped away from his friends and put his hand on the guys shoulder. The snarl the boyfriend gave the guy was all she needed to know that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey, Buddy. Leave the girl alone okay," the onlooker said, taking his hand away from the boyfriend.

"This has nothing to do with you, dick," the boyfriend snapped. Georgina took her sunglasses from her pocket and put them on. Just in time too. The boyfriend tried to lash out at the onlooker. As the girlfriend screamed, Georgina rushed in between the two guys. She felt the tension in the guys as they pushed against her. Holding her hands out, she pushed them apart.

"Alright boys," Georgina said, looking at the two guys. Though they couldn't see her eyes through her sunglasses, they were black as night. "That's enough now. Go your separate ways."

The onlooker looked at her apprehensively, but his friends behind him convinced him to step away. The boyfriend however didn't take her advice.

"The same goes to you, you limey bitch," he snarled, trying to get in her face.

A hush went over the gawping crowd. Georgina kept her face neutral as his alcohol soaked breath washed over her face. She grabbed his shoulder and gently dug her nails into her sweat drenched t-shirt. He didn't even notice. He just stared at her covered eyes. Georgina pushed her power into the guy.

The intensity disappeared from his eye and a hazy look appeared. His eyelids became heavy.

"I think you should go home. You've had a lot to drink tonight and you're behaving like a child. Perhaps you should treat your girlfriend a little better also," Georgina said softly, concentrating hard on the boyfriend.

"Yeah," the boyfriend said numbly, blinking stupidly. "I should go home. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, but it's not me you should be apologizing too," she replied, slowly pulling her power back and releasing his shoulder. The blackness left her eyes.

Life came back to his eyes, but the power had done its job. It might not completely make him a better person, but it would get him home safely and maybe think twice about lashing out at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Marie," he said sincerely as he turned to his girlfriend. She just shrugged her shoulders as he slowly reached out to her. She paused before going into his arms.

_You can't help who you fall in love with I guess,_ thought Georgina.

The crowd around her started talking and whispering as they couple hugged. Taking off her sunglasses, she watched the couple walk away. Georgina froze as they walked past a group of familiar looking people who must have watched the whole thing. She also knew who they were from photos at the boathouse.

They were the Sons of Ipswich.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The boys watched as the couple that was arguing moments before walked past. Reid kept his eye on the guy. He knew him. His name was Matthew Paulson and had a wicked temper. There were a number of times where Reid has had to break up a fight between him and some poor idiot who the dick decided to take his anger out on.

He looked back at the girl who broke up the fight. She was beautiful. Her long, dark hair spread over her shoulders and down the back of her leather jacket. And those light green eyes seemed to hold an infinite of secrets.

They all caught her eye and she visibly stiffened. Her green eyes that were carefully watching the retreating couple, hardened when they saw them. The people around her shot her curious looks that she ignored. She broke the eye contact and walked into the bar.

"Well that was new," Tyler said with his eyebrows raised.

None of them said it, but people generally looked at them. They were the Sons of Ipswich, whether they knew the truth of that name or not, it held a lot of respect in this town. That was probably why the look she gave them was something they hardly see.

"I've never seen her before," Reid said.

The other boys looked at him. Reid was staring at the spot she was in before he felt them looking at him.

"What?" Reid said pulling a face. "New face's are fair game. You of all people should know that golden boy."

Caleb shook his head and smirked.

"Speaking of which," Pogue said looking at a group of girls who approached from the other end of the street. Kate and Sarah were with them. While they weren't as overly dressed as the other girls, they stood out by miles.

The boys walked closer to Nicky's and meet the girls there.

"Hello, ladies," Reid smiled mischievously at the other girls, as Sarah and Kate greeted Pogue and Caleb. The girls giggled and smiled flirtatiously at Reid.

"Excuse my friend. He doesn't get out much," Tyler added smiling charmingly at them.

"Two of the single sons," one of the girls giggled. "My night just got good."

"Allow me to make it better," Tyler said cutting Reid off from what he was going to say.

Tyler playfully pushed Reid out of the way and offered his arm to the pretty girl. Who smiled and blushed as she took it, then disappeared into the bar.

"Baby boy got one over on the famous Reid," Pogue joked to Caleb, as he wrapped his arms around Kate.

"Nights still young, boys," Reid replied, as he winked to the remaining three girls and let them go inside first.

Georgina sat on one of the empty stools at the bar. The place was packed full of people laughing, chatting and dancing. It was hot as hell with humidity and all she could smell was perfume, aftershave and fried food. As soon as she thought it, her tummy rumbled.

With a smirk, she pulled out a man's wallet from her pocket. Opening it, she saw a school ID to Spencer Academy. The name was Matthew Paulson and the picture was of the jealous boyfriend. She picked his pocket when he brushed up against her. Flicking the money pocket down she saw a few twenty-dollar bills. Looking at the platinum visa card, she thought he could afford to loan her the money. Taking the money, she put the wallet in her back jean pocket and beckoned the large guy behind the bar.

"What can I get ya?" he said gruffly and ran his hand over his goatee.

"What's good?" she asked, leaning her arms on the bar.

"We mostly get burger and fries ordered by this crowd. The dogs are pretty good to. Of course I have to say that. This is my joint," he said leaning on the bar.

"Burger and fries sound good. Can I have a coke as well, please?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with your order," he answered, nodding his head and walked to the chef's hatch behind him. You could see the staff working in the steamy kitchen.

Slowly spinning in her chair, she looked around the bar. The entrance to the left of her seemed to have not stopped opening since she had been here. Shifting in her seat, she craned her neck looking for something.

Groups of people sat around the tabled dotted space around the dance area. Through the crowd she saw the Sons sat with a group of girls. The blonde and the brunette with the muscular and tall one, she had seen from the car. They were all ordering from a passing waitress.

Seeing them here had slightly complicated her plans but that didn't stop her from carrying on with it. As she kept looking around, she smirked when she saw the two pool tabled underneath their own spotlights. There was a crowd of girls playing on one but clearly had no idea what they were doing, they laughed as they missed shot after shot. The other was partially surrounded by a group of guys who ignored everyone and focused on the guy taking the shot.

His body was low to the table as he stared down the cue. He had two stripped balls left on the table. One was near the center while the other was near the top left pocket. It was a tricky shot. Steadying the cue, he pitched it forward sharply but not too hard. It hit the middle ball at the right angle and sent it to his last ball in the corner. Potting both.

Georgina saw him stand up with a smile as the people around him either shook their heads or clapped. The exchange was small, but she was looking for it. His opponent put his cue down and smacked his hand into the winners. When they separated, the winner shoved his winnings in his pocket.

_Bingo, _she thought.

"Here you go."

Georgina turned to see the owner, Nicky, put her basket of food and her drink in front of her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Holla if you need anything else," he said.

She dug into her food, without trying to groan at the deliciousness of it.

"Hey, hands off the fries man."

Reid stole one more of Tyler's fries before he moved it out of reach.

"They always taste better when their someone else's," Reid replied with a smirk as he threw the fries in his mouth.

"This place is packed," Sarah said as she and Kate came back from the toilets. She looked slightly out of breath as she managed to get through the crowd.

"Last term of senior year. They're getting excited about leaving," Caleb stated as he pulled Sarah into his lap.

"Are you?" Sarah asked him.

Caleb shrugged and answered, "I guess. But I have something important here to keep me busy."

Sarah smiled and kissed him.

"Did you guys hear about Paulson getting into another fight? If the Provost finds out, he's going to get kicked out. Not that it would be such a bad thing. I'm sure it was his last warning a few fights ago," Kate said as she shared Pogue's food.

"Nah. He didn't get in a fight. It was looking like he was, but some chick pulled them apart," Pogue replied, slouching in his chair.

"A girl pulled them apart?" Kate asked shocked, then cheered, "You go girl!"

"Did you see it?" Sarah asked turning to Caleb.

"We all did. The girl had them handled. I've never seen anything like it," Caleb said.

"I've never seen anything like her, you mean," Reid said.

"Was she pretty?" Sarah teased Caleb who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, I mean. If you, you know, like that sort of thing," he answered avoiding her eyes.

Sarah and Kate looked at each other then burst out laughing with the boys.

"Wow," Pogue smiled punching Caleb lightly on the arm.

"You are so whipped," Tyler joked.

"Shut up," Caleb smiled to them all and spotted her as the crowd shifted.

"You could always judge for yourself," he added quietly, and nodded in her direction. "She sat at the bar."

Six pair of eyes swiveled in her direction. They could just about see her through the crowd. She was tucking in to some food while chatting with Nicky. He was leaning against the bar laughing at something she said.

Their heads turned back to the table when they heard a chair scrap across the floor. Reid was stood up with his empty drink in hand.

"I wouldn't man," Pogue said as he put his arm around Kate. "She'll eat you alive."

"No faith," Reid smirked and walked towards the bar.

"She must have been something, if she left an impression on all of you guys," Sarah said.

"Oh, she did," Tyler said, looking after Reid with a frown.

"Don't worry baby boy. When she shots Reid down, you can try your luck," Caleb smiled.

"Would you guys stop talking about her like she an object please," Sarah said holding her hands up.

"I doubt Tyler would have better luck," Pogue said and laughed with Caleb when he caught his eye, who got elbowed in the ribs by Sarah.

"How do you know?" Tyler frowned.

"You saw the look she gave us outside," Caleb explained.

"The look?" Kate frowned.

"Yeah, like she wasn't happy to see us here," Pogue finished.

The girls looked questionably at the guys who just shrugged confused.

"Well, I have to say," Georgina said then swallowed the last bite of her meal, "That was the best burger I've had in a long time. Congrats buddy." She laid down a twenty for the food and tip.

Nicky bowed his head slightly in embarrassment at the complement.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Hey, no problem," she said finishing off her coke.

"Want another?" he asked, clearing her part of the bar and put the money in the cash register.

Georgina was about to answer when someone came up and leaned on the bar next to her.

"It's on me."

Georgina raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at the newest guy who had tried to chat her up. She froze slightly when she saw the blonde haired guy from the Sons group. His incredibly blue eyes held hers as his lip curled into a half smile. His white blonde hair poked out from underneath his black beanie hat. And without wanting to, her eyes followed his strong jaw line and down his throat to the gape in his black jumper. You could tell by his broad shoulders that he was muscled. Pulling her eyes away she looked down at the bar.

"The name's Reid. Reid Garwin," he told her.

The name rang bells in her mind. She knew for sure now that he was a Son of Ipswich. She had to be careful. After schooling her to neutral expression she looked back up to him. His eyes narrowed slightly, and she felt like he could read everything on her face.

"Nice to meet you," Georgina said nodding to him and then quickly looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"Hey, Nicky."

She heard him say to Nicky. She couldn't bring her eyes to look back at him. She didn't know if it was fear of his family line or something else. Something she hadn't ever felt before. But she quashed the feelings as she looked over at the pool table.

"Hey, Reid. How's it going?"

They exchanged brief pleasantries while she watched the winner dominate on his new game.

"So," Reid said to her. "How about that drink?"

"Some other time, maybe," she replied looking back at him. His face was just as schooled as hers, but she was sure she saw surprise flick across his face. Nicky was smoothing down his goatee and she was sure she saw a smile. "I think I'm going to play a game before someone else jumps in."

Nicky dropped his smile and his hand and leaned closer to the bar as she gathered her jacket.

"Georgina, I'm not sure what you're expecting with playing. But those guys are-" Nicky started.

"Dicks?" Reid suggested as he listened.

"Serious players," Nicky corrected, giving Reid a meaningful look. "Though I will deny it asked, they don't just play for fun."

"Oh," Georgina smirked slightly as she stood up. "I'm counting on that."

Reid and Nicky glanced at one another as they watched Georgina disappear into the growing crowd around the pool table.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Watching the shoulder length curly haired guy win yet another staked pool game against guys who probably had a table like this in their games-room back home, she saw that the guy was good. But as her mother always told her when they were playing themselves, she was better.

"Thank you. Thank you," gloated the guy as he collected his winnings from the pair of losers he beat singlehandedly. The two pimply boys who looked about 15, walked away dejectedly.

"You are more than welcome to come back when you can actually see over the table," he joked and laughed with his friends who were sat behind him.

"Who's next?" he announced with his arms spread out.

The few guys that were stood around the table with drinks in their hands shook their heads.

"I don't think anyone has the balls to play you, Aaron," one of his friends joked.

"Come on," the guy, Aaron, jeered. "No takers?"

Georgina cleared her throat and stepped forward. Eyes fell on her and Aaron slowly looked her up and down.

"Oh baby," he said stepping closer to her. "I think of better things we could be doing instead."

She heard a few snorts for his friends but the others just looked on curiously.

"Why don't you leave this game to the boys," he said and then added quietly after looking at her chest, "And you can meet me later on. I'm sure we could think of something to do."

Georgina watched as his licked his lips and she had to fight herself to stop her lip from curling. Instead she stepped closer to him and leaned a hand on the table. She watched people enough to know how to work her body. It worked enough that his eyes disappeared south of her eyes.

"We can do that," she whispered huskily. "Or, I can call back every person you've played tonight and let them know you've been cheating them out of their money."

Aaron's eyes snapped up to hers. He frowned as he looked at her smiling sweetly at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no need to cheat," he replied with a cocky smirk.

"Really?" she said quietly so the people around the table still couldn't hear. "Because you've been racking the balls in a stacked pattern that's in your favor. I'm shocked that the people around haven't noticed how every single game you've been playing stripes and using the same maneuvers."

"That's not cheating. It's called a game plan," he said stepping closer to her as to intimidate. It didn't work.

"Well how about you try your game plan on me?" she said.

Aaron snorted as he looked around at the curious people around the table. His friends raised their hands in question.

"Here's the thing," he said turning back to her. "They all played with a little added incentive. How do I know-"

"I can. So are you going to rack up properly or should I?" Georgina interrupted.

He watched her for a few beats before pulling the cocky smirk back on his face.

"Allow me," he said and pressed the release button on the table. The balls thundered from the slots and emptied out into the collection space.

Georgina grabbed a cue and checked the straightness of it.

"If you like, I can show you how to use it. I know how sometimes people can get flustered," he stated as he pulled the balls out of the space and onto the table.

A few snickers came from his group of friends.

"I can manage, thanks," Georgina replied, as she took the cue and checked the tip with her thumb.

"_I can manage_," he said in a mock prim English accent. "So polite."

He had finished racking the balls up and walked over to her with his own cue. As he chalked up, he leaned towards her.

"I always heard that British people were prudes. But I have a feeling that your not. It's just something in your eyes. Am I right?" he said trying to psych her out.

"I'm afraid that's something you will never get to find out," she answered with a level stare.

"Oohh," he joked and pretended he was shivering. "Ice cold, babe."

"Just flip the coin," she said with a hard look.

"Already taking the fun out of this game," he sighed as he took a coin out of his pocket.

"It will be fun. For me when I win."

His friends sneered but one of the silent watchers shouted out, "You go girl!"

Georgina caught a glimpse at a small group of guys and girls who clapped for her after the obviously camp guy shouted out. She smiled in appreciation.

"Call it."

"Heads," she replied as he flipped the coin in the air. He caught it with a single hand and put it on the pool table. Taking his hand off, he looked and rolled his eyes.

"Ladies first," he smiled.

She side stepped him and went to the bottom of the table. Unfortunately, Aaron's friends were sat behind her. As soon as she bent over to shoot, they cat called and whistled. Aaron watched on smiling. Ignoring everyone watching, she focused on the triangle of balls. She shot the white ball forcibly into the triangle that they spread out and four balls disappeared into holes.

She subtly raised her eyebrow to Aaron who's smile slid of his face and he focused on the table. She had potted both a stripe and colored ball. Looking around she tried to plot her game. With a smirk, she noticed a pattern. Pool always comes down to physics and geometry.

"What's the smile for?" Aaron leaned on the table. "The game has just begun."

_That's what he thinks,_ she thought. The game was already over for him.

She leaned over and began her domination. Not getting too cocky as to miss, she hit and potted over and over till there was only one ball left. She had drawn quite a crowd by then. But she didn't noticed. Her focus was only on the green felt top.

"You're good, I'll give you that," Aaron said as he came up to her. She was chalking her cue. "But this shot is a frozen rail, you can't do it one shot."

Georgina ignored his comment and walked around to take her shot. Aaron scoffed lightly and shook his head. Bending over she looked down her cue to the target. The white ball was touching her remaining ball, practically lodging it against the bumper essentially 'freezing' her move.

But she knew a legal move to pot it in the opposite corner pocket. There was just a 50/50 chance of making it. Aiming for the top right of the ball, she took a breath and released her cue. It slammed into the ball and bounced away. Her remaining ball rebounded off the bumper and headed slowly to the corner pocket. A few people around her started to make a noise. Georgina didn't know if she hit it hard enough, as is slowed down near the pocket, it just reached the lip of the pocket when it fell in with a thump. Everyone but Aaron's friends that were stood around the table cheered for Georgina.

She stood up and let a small smile through as she looked up at Aaron. He looked pissed that he lost, but tried not to let it show.

"Best out of three?" he suggested as he walked up to her.

"Sorry, but I don't play people I've already beaten," she replied.

Aaron took a breath as he put his hand in his pocket.

"Good game," he said begrudgingly as he held out a closed hand.

She shook it and felt a wad of money in between their hands. He let go and walked over to his friends. Grabbing his jacket he went to leave, giving Georgina a small nod as he did. She turned around to put the cue back in. With her back against the crowd she looked in her hand. She raised her eyebrows. It was a bigger wad of money than she was expecting and she could a few hundreds in it. If she lost she wouldn't have had the money to pay him.

"You're not leaving already, are you?"

Georgina closed her eyes as she listened to the voice. She pushed the money into her pocket and turned to face Reid. He was leaning both hands on the table as he watched her. The spotlights above his head made him look slightly more devilish than usual. Behind him were the other three Sons and the two girls. She didn't know how long they had been stood there, but they were in front of a few people.

"I think it's good to leave when you're on top," Georgina said making a move to put her cue back in the rack.

"I guess you know you're not good enough to take on more seasoned players," Reid stated as he folded his arms.

Some of the chatter around them hushed as they listened. Georgina held her cue aloft from the holder. She knew he was baiting her, but the competitive side of her always reared its ugly head when it came to pool. She couldn't help it. When they kept moving around the UK, her mother would get bar tending jobs in bars and pubs. Georgina would either be sat in the corner painting, or the locals would take her under their wing and teach her to play cards or pool.

"I'm guessing you're a more seasoned player?" Georgina asked facing Reid.

"One of the best," he smirked. She caught a look that passed between the Sons behind him.

"I guess to make it more interesting we could place a wager. If I win, I get to buy you a drink," Reid said with a lazy half smile.

"And if I win?"

"You get to buy me one," Reid replied. People chuckled as they waited for Georgina to reply.

She shook her head and leaned on the table opposite Reid.

"You see, that doesn't really appeal to me as much as little green pieces of paper with dead presidents on them."

"I'm hurt," Reid answered putting a hand over his heart.

"How about for something else? Your choice?" he added.

She thought about it having a favor owed from a Son. It might come in handy.

"Okay," Georgina said to the pleasure for the viewers who started making their own bets and predictions.

"What's the price?" he asked as he walked around to her and picked his own cue.

"A favor. To be called in at anytime."

He thought about it and then said, "Sound's like a deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Caleb watched from the side as Reid started placing the balls into the triangle. The others were watching intently, just like the crowd the two at the table had built up were. Usually the pool tables aren't this popular. But the new girl's effortless defeat of the school dick, Aaron Abbott, had been something to watch.

"I hope she kicks Reid butt," Tyler said from the rim of his glass.

Reid, hearing what he said, turned to look at him and subtly flipped him off. Tyler snorted and the guys chuckled.

"I don't think she will, no matter how good she is," Pogue said quietly giving Caleb and Tyler the look.

They knew he would use his powers if he could. Though he was skilled without them, he couldn't help but to give himself a little extra.

They all watched on as Reid flipped the coin.

"Heads," they heard the girl say.

Reid caught the coin and slapped it on the table. He revealed tails. Her face never revealed anything. Caleb watched her as she focused on Reid and the table. She seemed as though she was hiding behind a mask of neutrality. Nothing slipped up since he had been watching. It made he wonder what she was working so hard to hide.

Georgina could feel the rest of the Son's eyes on her. Instead of worrying over it, she kept her poker face and watched Reid break. Like her time before, it was a great start. He potted a colored ball straight away. This streak lasted for three balls before he missed his fourth shot. He was so focused up till then that she found herself watching him more than the game. When he missed he cursed under his breath and stepped away from the table letting her start.

She checked out where all her striped balls were. There was nothing she could pick up so she just started by potting the easy shots. She started on her fifth ball when she knew it would miss the pocket. It bounced off the edge of the bumper back into the table. A small moan went through the crowd.

Reid had four balls left while she had three. While Reid lined up his next shot, she could see a way for getting all her balls on her next go. Checking Reid, who was deliberating over what to do as his balls were blocked by either the black ball or hers, she knew she had this game tied up.

She saw Reid shoot the Sons a glance and what she thought was a smirk and then bent down to shot. He was angled to shoot at the bumper then bounce off and hit one of his balls, but it was a long shot at least. He focused on the ball and she felt something she hasn't felt since she was nine years old. Someone was pulling power to them. Shooting a look at the Sons and then at Reid, she saw a faint ring of fire extend from his eye. It was brief but it did the job.

Reid shot the white ball. It bounced off the bumper and rebounded to his ball sending it into the left middle pocket. But it didn't stop there. It carried on, missing her balls and the black ball and went sailing into his remaining balls that were one in front of the other. The impact sent them both into the bottom right corner pocket.

Applauses for the shot went around the circle. Reid stood up and smiled at them as he walked around the table to the finish the game by potting the black. She frowned to herself. She didn't understand how she could be feeling someone outside her family use their power. When she was younger she could feel her Uncle and cousins use. They all could. A cheer bought her attention back to the game.

Looking up, she saw Reid stood at the head of the table. He was holding his hands up in mock nonchalant as the crowd clapped and whistled. Reid held onto his cue as he looked at Georgina. Like a switch had flipped, she went from confusion to annoyance. Not once had she used her power to win a staked game. Sure she sharked games but never cheated.

"I guess I won, huh?" Reid said from across the table.

"Double or nothing," Georgina replied, keeping her emotions on lock down. Her voice carried over the crowd. The noise around them died down.

Reid smile stayed in place as he glanced at the Sons. Georgina could have sworn she saw the tall one give Reid a shake of the head.

"You don't like to lose?" Reid asked.

"No," Georgina said. "I just like the challenge," she added appealing to his ego.

Reid crossed his arms and looked at her from under his eyelashes.

"The price?"

"Name it."

"A date," he answered after a pause. "And you wear a dress."

Georgina heard comments ripple through the crowd. She gritted her teeth from his cocky attitude, but smiled to herself when she thought about her plan.

"Fine. Shall we start?"

"Woah," he said hold a halting hand. "What's your price?"

"I don't have one. I just want to play."

Reid raised a questioning eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders like she already had lost and started racking up. When he was done he flipped the coin.

"Heads," she said. Third time lucky.

After he removed his hand, she saw the face side up. Without even looking at anyone, she focused in on the game. Breaking wasn't as good as her first game, but she potted two stripes and one color.

Choosing stripes, she carried on. In the zone, she managed to pot nearly all her balls. When she came to her seventh and last one, she got too cocky and over shot it. The ball sailed towards the pocket she aimed for, but bounced hard off the bumper and shot towards the opposite corner pocket. She hoped it would go in, but instead it stopped barely an inch from the pocket, right next to the black ball.

Reid pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and started his go. He was great until his fourth ball. It was another trick shot that would have been impossible to do. Covering herself, she walked to the chalk and made sure no one could see her eyes. She felt Reid pull his power. But she was already ahead of him. With black eyes she managed to block the power he sent to his ball. When he hit it, instead of doing what he wanted to, the white ball missed and sailed straight into the pocket.

Releasing her power, she tried hard not to smile at Reid's confused expression. He leaned on his stick as he subtly looked behind him. Georgina watched out of the corner of her eye as the Sons gave each other the same look. They had no idea why his power didn't work.

Walking to the ball space, she bent and picked up the white ball. Holding it in her hand she looked at her remaining balls. She knew that if she potted one the other would fly off making the shot nearly impossible to finish before Reid could take back the game. She knew a shot that could pot them both, but it was tricky and she had only done it a handful of times.

Taking the ball with her, she checked the cues in the rack. She heard murmuring behind her as they all wondered what the hell she was doing. There was a thin small wall cabinet next to the rack. Pulling it open and peeking inside she found what she was looking for. It was a stock cupboard for the pool tables. There was ruffled notepads with track records, chalk cubes, an extra triangle and a masse cue.

Taking the cue, she leaned them on the wall as she took off her jacket and put in over a vacant seat. Picking the shorter one back up she walked to the table and chalked up the dry cue. A masse cue is shorter with a thicker point. It was used mostly for masse shots were you needed more power. Walking to the left corner pocket where her striped ball and the black ball were, she placed the white ball right next to the striped ball, close enough that they were touching. The odds of her making this difficult shot were low, but she had to give it a go.

Lifting her leg up onto the table for extra support, she lifted the cue till it was vertical to the table. She could feel the stick pressed against her neck and under her ear. Holding her fingers against her leg to stop the cue from moving, she carefully picked the spot on the ball. Without over thinking it, she hit the white ball with a bang. At first movement, the white ball hit the striped ball into the pocket.

Watching the white ball, she knew she had done it. It spun on its axis with enough velocity, that as it shot off, it slowed and turned 180 degrees and came shooting back to the black ball. With a click, the white ball nudged the black ball over the edge and into the pocket.

The crowd watching went crazy, clapping, hooting and cheering. Even Georgina let out a victory laugh. She looked up to see Reid still confused about his power not working, but even he was awed at the shot.

He slowly walked around the table with his arms still crossed. When he stood next to Georgina he opened his mouth and gestured at the table with one hand.

"I, eh, I have to admit. I'm a little impressed," Reid admitted. His blue eyes looking down at her.

"Only a little?" Georgina teased with a straight face.

"It's more than most people get," Reid said with his trademark smile.

Georgina snorted silently through her nose. He stared down at her. Usually she could handle the looks and gazes from men. She just looked right through them. But this time it was different. She let her eyes drop, casually checking him out…again. The crowd around them had started to disperse except the Sons.

"So," Reid said softly. "About the wager. What did you have in mind?"

She looked up and saw him looking intently at her. She was about to come up with some smart remark. But a shiver ran up her spine. Frowning, she looked down as she lifted up her hand. It shook. Remembering who was watching, she clenched her hand.

"Hey," Reid said, clearly seeing her hand and the change in her. "Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah," Georgina said quickly. She grabbed her jacket and put it on. "I have to go. I forgot I had to be somewhere," she added quietly.

Though she tried to not let it show, she was scared. Usually when the shivers started she didn't have long before the convulsions began. She went to leave when Reid grabbed her arm. Nearly freaking out from the first contact she's had from someone in a long time, she jumped and tensed her arm.

Reid seeing the look in her face let go of her and held his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he stated seriously with a frown.

Georgina knew she was behaving like a freak. She saw the concerned puzzled look in Reid's face and through her peripherals she noticed the Sons and the two girls watching.

"Forget it," she mumbled quietly, keeping her eyes to the floor and quickly made her way out of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The front door handle to the boathouse quietly twisted. Coming out of the darkness of the private harbor, Georgina slowly and painfully walked inside, tracking in mud and water. Her clothes were saturated and stuck to her body like a second skin as her wet hair hung limply around her face. She leaned heavily on the handle as she closed the door. Leaning on the white wood, she tried to convince her aching, exhausted body to move.

Even lifting her arm to switch the light on seemed like hard work. But she did it anyway. The light blinked on and she squinted from the brightness. Everything seemed like too much at that moment. The light was too bright, her muscles were tight and she was shivering uncontrollably.

Gripping heavily on the walls either side of her, she made her way into the kitchen and slowly lowered herself onto one of the stools. She folded her arms on the counter in front of her and rested her head. She felt cold but her forehead was hot. It was like she was getting the flu, except she hadn't been sick a day in her life.

Sometimes, after getting rid of the excess power, she would feel drained and tired. But this time was different. After practically running out of the bar and to her car, she drove out of town. The convulsions started quickly, before she could even get to an open space. Afraid that she would end up crashing the car, she pulled over. The car's tires skidded on the cliffs hard shoulder as the car jolted to a stop.

Struggling to open the door with her shaking hands, she got out. Horns blared from passing speeding cars. Keeping her feet moving she rushed around the car, casting long shadows from her headlights onto the dirt road shoulder. She stumbled a few times but she made it to a small well-used footpath that lead to a small beach.

The incline was steep. Taking a shuddering breath she tried to see the rough path through the darkness. The shiver ran up her back. She felt her eyes shift and the power vein itself down her arms. It was coming. She was running out of time. The car headlights behind her flickered. Without thinking, she plunged into the darkness.

Her boots skidded and shifted on the footpath. Trying to grip the plants and roots near the path to control her speed she struggled to keep herself upright. Looking ahead she could see the beach all the way at the bottom. A few fires were lit and she could hear music in the distance. Skidding to a stop, she panicked. Her plan was to go to an isolated place, but she can't go near people. She had no control on how her power was going to explode.

After roughly pushing up her sleeves, she could see in the moon light the black veins starting to make their way down her elbow. Looking around, she noticed another trail. It led off to the left, towards the low cliffs. Heading that way, she forgot about the slope and started running down the hill. Using her arms to keep herself upright, she focused on the approaching cliff top.

Meters from the gap, she felt something catch her foot. She fell hard. Lifting her arms to protect her head, she landed on her shoulder. Pain exploded from the joint. But she didn't stop there. She was still on a slope and she had built momentum. Keeping her head covered, she rolled down the rest of the slope like a ragdoll. With a hard thump, she cleared the footpath and landed on the cliff top clearing.

Clutching her bruised shoulder, she struggled to stand. Pain started to envelope her body, but it wasn't from the fall. Her power was moments away from release and it was painful beyond measure. Her body began to shake so much that she could barely stand. Clamping her mouth close from the pain, she walked towards the cliff edge.

Looking down, she saw it wasn't far to the water. The sea would help keep her power localized. Taking a big breath, she pushed her convulsing body and jumped. Before she even hit the rough choppy water, she felt the power release. Pain unlike any she had felt previous took over her whole body. As the sea swallowed the falling Georgina, it silenced the rest of her screams.

Jackie looked past the campfire and sighed silently to herself. She caught the eyes of her best friend, Denise, who was sat intertwined with her new boyfriend. Her lips mouth silently as she mouthed, _Are you okay? _Jackie smiled and nodded. Reassured, Denise went back to making out with her boyfriend.

The smile slid from Jackie's face. As she looked around the campfire, she looked at all the couples. They were Denise's new friends. They came as a package with her new boyfriend. Her fingers played with the full can of soda that some guy gave her who barely glanced at her as he paid more attention to the slender chick next in line.

Standing up, she shook the sand from her jeans and stood around for a few moments. Looking at her friend, giggling with her boyfriend, she felt a little hurt that she hadn't really noticed she was leaving. Walking away from warm fire, she carried her trainers and headed towards the footpath.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She had been averting her eyes from the rest of the groups of people around the numerous fires, she didn't want to see them having fun while she felt like a rejected loser. But she looked at the guy who spoke to her. He was sat around with a group of people who she wouldn't usually be seen with. They looked familiar, like she seen them around the high school. But she had never spoke to them. They had band tees that she didn't know or couldn't read, with ripped jeans or denim skirts and patterned leggings.

A few members of the group looked up at her and smiled kindly. The guy who spoke that short dark hair with soft grey eyes that watched her.

"I'm fine," Jackie replied politely but looked away.

"You're more than welcome to join us," he added, then nodded to his friends, "We don't bite."

Jackie opened her mouth to decline, but then she looked back to her best friends fire. She could see her laughing with her new friends. Jackie was always with Denise, but maybe it was time to meet new people, just like Denise had. With a smile she was about to sit down.

A scream broke through the darkness near the cliffs. It was followed by a resonating boom that shook the ground beneath her feet. The music and chatter on the beach instantly fell silent.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did you feel that?"

The same hushed questions were asked by everyone on the beach.

"Was that a scream?" Heath, the new guy, asked Jackie.

"It sounded like it came from the cliffs," she answered. They were both stood up, staring into the darkness.

"I think we should check it out. Make sure no one is hurt," he suggested. Jackie nodded and began to walk with him towards the cliffs.

They past people that were talking animatedly on the phone or rushing up the footpath to the road. Jackie wasn't sure, but she was certain she saw Denise run up the path with her friends. As they rounded the beach, they came up to the cliff face that overlooked the beach, or should they say, did.

"It looks like the earthquake broke the cliff away," Heath said softly as he looked up in amazement at the broken cliff wall. They could see the boulders poking up from the breaking waves.

"Oh, I hope there wasn't anyone on it at the time," Jackie replied with a hand over her mouth.

Heath looked over at the worried Jackie and put his hand over her shoulder. As they looked at the ruined cliff, they didn't see a dark figure break free from the water. She was a little way away from the beach as she struggled to breath. Spluttering the saltwater out of her nose and mouth, it burned her throat as she focused her eyes on the fires burning on the dark beach.

She slowly made her way to the now empty beach. She looked over to the cliff and the two dark figures. When her power released it hit the cliffs and broke the already eroded rock. She was lucky she was far enough to not get hit. The cold night air chilled her soaked clothes. Looking up at the hill, she could just make out her car's headlights. With a sigh, she began the usual trudge back to her car.

Georgina came back to the present. Her head was still on her arms, when she heard a shrill ringing coming from the kitchen wall. Remembering where she was she snapped her eyes open. A fast as she could with her aching body, she answered the phone.

"Hello," Georgina asked quietly.

"_Georgina? It's Eleanor. I hope I didn't wake you?" _Eleanor asked through the receiver.

"No. It's okay. Any news?"

"_Yes,"_ Eleanor answered, a smile in her voice. "_We think we have something. When can you get here?"_

Georgina looked down at her wet clothes. It would take about 20 minutes to get to Eleanor's house and about another 45 for a shower and change. Despite the exhaustion running through her body, she felt a new surge of energy.

"I'll be there in 25 minutes."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the favourites and reviews. It means a lot as this is my first fanfiction attempt. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, as I just got back from Barcelona. I hope you enjoy. There's plenty more to follow.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Maybe you're just malfunctioning," Tyler suggested.

"I'm not some old man with bedroom issues," Reid replied indignantly.

This comment bough snorts and smiles from the rest of the guys in the black hummer. They were driving down a familiar dark tree lined road after dropping the girls off at Spencer.

"I'm told it happens to a lot of guys," Taylor added as he flicked his eyes to Reid through his rearview mirror.

"Not to me," Reid curtly answered giving the back of Taylor's head a hard look.

Looking back from the passenger seat, Pogue smiled and said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Reid stared hard at Pogue till he turned back around.

"Just ignore them, you know they are just baiting you," Caleb said quietly, leaning closer to Reid.

But Reid could see a hint of a smile in Caleb's lips. They could tease him all they want, but they wouldn't understand. It didn't happen to them.

"What about now? Is your power okay?" Caleb asked.

Everyone's eyes fell on Reid. After a couple of seconds, he gritted his teeth and flared his eyes. His black eyes focused on the dashboard of the car. The engine started to rev as the car drove faster down the dark road.

"Woah…" Taylor said nervously, lifting his hands from the wheel.

Taylor always got the same way when one of the guys messes with his car. Reid kept his eyes on the dash as the pedal moved underneath Taylor's foot. It slowly pushed down to the floor. Pogue grabbed the seat as the car pushed 120 mph and hooted.

"Okay," Caleb said in a bored voice next to Reid. "We get it."

A dozen different ideas went through Reid's mind but he tossed a look at Caleb, whose face was more serious than his voice, and started to slow the car down. When Taylor got control of the car back, Reid's eyes returned to normal. He likes to push Caleb's line every now and then. Just because Caleb was born first doesn't make him always right. But his heart wasn't in it this time.

"Cute," Taylor mumbled as he flexed his fingers around the wheel.

"So we know that it isn't a permanent thing. Maybe you didn't cast right, or maybe you were just tired," Caleb tried to reason.

Caleb looked over at Reid in time to see him roll his eyes. He knew that Reid pushed the limits and liked to play the disillusioned rebel, but Caleb also knew Reid. He was bothered by tonight, even if he didn't show it on the surface.

"Whatever it was," Caleb added, "We'll find out. We'll start with the book. If that doesn't have any answers then we'll just have to go to plan b."

Reid watched a Caleb gave him a look. It was almost like a pitying look. Like Caleb was just humoring him. Reid nodded his head curtly in reply and looked out of the window. His mind was going a hundred miles and hour. Remembering lessons, stories and readings he did as a kid that might explain what happened. But every once in a while, his thoughts were interjected. An image kept intruding on his thoughts. It was a pair of bright green eyes, looking absolutely petrified as his touched her slender upper arm.

"Come in, Come in," smiled Eleanor.

Georgina was stood outside the manors front door with her hands stuck in her jacket pocket. She felt awkward and knew that her hands would fiddle with whatever was around if they weren't occupied. Stepping into the warm foyer, Georgina smiled tightly and stood aside while Eleanor closed the large door. The elderly lady turned to look at Georgina, who stood stiffly as she averted her eyes.

"I'm glad you could make it so fast," Eleanor said, interrupting the strained silence.

It had barely taken Georgina two minutes to change. She didn't care about her cold skin and tight muscle's, she just wanted to get here. It had taken 17 minutes.

"I just want them to stop," Georgina answered, shrugging her shoulders softly.

Eleanor smiled kindly and gestured to the closed living room door. As Georgina followed Eleanor to the stained glass door, she almost sensed her reverence. Her spin almost straightened and her shoulder tensed. Turning back, she saw the hesitation in Eleanor's face.

"What is it?" Georgina asked quietly.

She didn't like the way Eleanor was acting. Unconsciously, she took a step away, her body primed for running. Her nature had evolved over the years that she was suspicious of everyone. Even her mother's old friend wasn't immune.

"The friend I had to get in contact with is beginning to have suspicions. The research we both did brought up questions about why we were do this. He's here, in fact-"

"I don't know where you're going with this," Georgina interrupted cagily, "But I can already guess I'm not going to like it."

"I think we should tell him."

Georgina closed her eyes tightly. She knew it.

"What do you think is going to happen when he finds out I'm a Pendle," she whispered.

Looking up at Eleanor, she caught a glimpse of concern. But when she saw Georgina watching her, her face quickly masked over to an unreadable expression. She almost laughed. Eleanor was almost as good as she was at hiding her true feelings.

"He's not like the elders. His situation is different-" she stated seriously.

"But can I trust him? Enough that he isn't going to go running to the Elder's the first chance he gets?"

Eleanor gave Georgina a level stare before replying, "What other choice do we have?"

After rubbing a cold hand over tired face, Georgina shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

Eleanor, looking slightly relieved, stepped towards the closed door. She pulled the doors open and Georgina watched as she walked in. Greeting whoever was in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Georgina heard Eleanor say.

Pushing her slightly damp, sea salted hair away from her face, she took a deep breath and stepped into the room. She saw Eleanor warmly embracing a tall graying man. Though she couldn't see his face, she had already made her assessment of him. He wore custom Italian leather shoes, in the latest fashion, a top of the line Ralph Lauren suit probably better suited for a younger man but he made it work and an Omaga watch that if she lifted, she could probably pawn for a couple of grand.

As he let go of Eleanor, his eyes shifted to Georgina who stood stiffly by the door. Refusing to come any closer. When Eleanor stepped away, she saw the exchange and smiled brightly to the man.

"Gregory," she said lightly. "I want you to meet my Goddaughter, Georgina."

His eyes briefly flicked to hers at the Goddaughter part, making Georgina think that it wasn't common knowledge she even had godchildren, and he looked back to Georgina.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Georgina," Gregory said politely, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

Georgina didn't reply, she just nodded her head stiffly. He frowned slightly but then seemed to think better and smiled at Eleanor.

"Does she have something to do with your top secret task you gave me?" he asked.

Eleanor took a few measured breaths and answered. "Yes, she does."

"So," he said, "I'm I finally getting to know what all this research I've been doing is about?"

They both glanced at Georgina, one out of curiosity and one out of warning, who had yet to make a move. Eleanor's warning in her eyes told her everything. _Don't say anything… yet_.

_Fine by me_, she thought.

"Why don't we take a seat? It's going to be a hard conversation as it is without having to stand on occasion," Eleanor asked as she gestured to the sofa behind them.

"Alright," Gregory replied in an amused tone.

"How about we start with you telling me what you've found," Eleanor asked as they both sat down facing each other.

Georgina walked closer to the roaring fire, one to try and warm herself up, but also so she could her hear the conversation better.

"Well, my research has led me to believe that what you're describing is Dreamspeech. Mostly used to communicate with family during REM sleep. Whether to simply converse between distant family members or an application of teaching children in a safe environment."

Gregory paused and looked back and forth between Eleanor, who was listening intently, and Georgina. She had her back to them, but he knew she was listening just as intently as she stared into the fire.

"But what I haven't found out is why it's effecting your 'friend' the way you have been describing."

Gregory put extra emphasis on the word friend. He didn't know that Georgina was the one he was talking about but he wanted to.

"How do you mean?" Eleanor asked politely. Ignoring the implicated question.

"Well this technique hasn't been used in a very long time. I had to go back in the family's records by about 400 years. What with technology now days, there is no need for magical communication like this one. And from my readings, it is a very low invasive technique. According to the passages, all the dreamer has to do is put up a block, and the speaker can't communicate with them anymore."

"Georgina?"

She kept her eyes on the fire as Eleanor tried to get her attention. It wasn't out of rudeness. She just didn't want either Eleanor or Gregory to see her disappointment. She knows they have worked hard to find information, but from what she has heard so far, it seemed like a waste of time. And she didn't have that much left.

"Georgina-"

"I've tried blocking them out," Georgina answered, interrupting Eleanor. "It was the first thing I did. It doesn't work. They just brush it aside like a piece of cloth."

There was an awkward silence as this new piece of new sunk in.

"Can someone please fill me in? I'm guessing you're the one we're helping," Gregory frowned at Georgina who had turned around to face them.

"Yes. Georgina is the one who is having the troubles," Eleanor answered.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "Why are you having this problem in the first place? It can only be used between family members. Why can't you just tell them to stop?"

"It's not that simple," Georgina answered quietly.

Gregory still confused, asked, "Eleanor never said. What family are you with?"

Georgina looked away from the older man's puzzled expression to Eleanor's guarded one.

"Does it matter?" Georgina asked.

"Yes," Gregory quickly replied. He could tell they were hiding something big from him and he didn't like it. "Each family has different uses of power. The Mortlock's are exceptional good at psychometry while the Cornwall lines are good at energy creation. Perhaps if I knew more about your line, it could help uncover the spell itself."

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the logs on the fire. Georgina could tell that Eleanor was going to feed Gregory some more lies to try and delay the enivitable. Maybe it was the power release early that evening, but she wasn't in the mood for more games.

"Maybe if we try to-" Eleanor started to say.

"What's the name?" Gregory said, more forcibly then they expected.

"Gregory, you have to understand-"

"It's Pendle!" Georgina shouted.

Gregory turned slowly away from a stiffened Eleanor and looked at Georgina. She reined herself in from her outburst and shifted from one foot to another.

"My family's name," Georgina said more softly and slightly ashamed. "Is Pendle."

"That's not possible," Gregory said in a hushed voice. "That line died out years ago."

"Not all of it," she replied.

"I don't believe you," Gregory shook his head. "It's not possible."

"I know it's hard to believe-," Eleanor pleaded with Gregory.

"No, no," Gregory snapped, standing up and walked away from her. "It isn't true. It can't be. For one the Pendle line is dead. And two, even if she was a descendant, there is no way an Ipswich elder would willing take one in. It's against our laws."

Gregory was all but shouting at Eleanor. She stood up to face off with him. Georgina could tell it was going south fast. Thinking of one piece of evidence that he will have to believe, Georgina took off her jacket and started to undo her blouse buttons. Sensing the movement, Eleanor and Gregory's eyes meet hers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Showing you something that we make you believe," Georgina answered.

With the top half of her buttons undone, she pulled back the lapels and showed the two other people in the room her chest. Her tank top covered her breasts but not the scars that covered her torso.

"Oh my god," Gregory whispered softly.

They both saw the large burn scar that took up the skin on her chest. It was the Pendle family mark.

"You're a Pendle?" Gregory asked apprehensively.

As soon as Georgina nodded, his face closed down and morphed into something scary. Fierce eyes, stared back at Georgina. She closed her top and stood her ground.

"Get out!" he demanded. "Get out now."

Georgina, refusing to be afraid, lifted her chin.

"Make me," she replied.

In an instant both their eyes turned black as they squared off with each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Reid frowned as he read the floating book. He had been staring at it for the past several minutes. Waving a hand, the page turned over in mid air. Over the years, he may have slacked off when it came to reading the Book of Damnation. There was always something better to be doing than be stuck down in the gloomy basement of Caleb's old family house.

When nothing jumped out at him straight away, his frustration got the better of him. With an annoyed sigh, he quickly waved his hand again. The book closed and floated back to the centre of the room, gliding over the hundreds of burning and semi melted candles that stood around the altar.

He knelt forward, leaning his elbows on his on his knees as he looked around the flame-engulfed altar. Tyler was yawning quietly on his seat as he absently swiped at his phone. The other two, Caleb and Pogue, was sat facing each other laughing over something Caleb said. None of them were really interested.

"Anything?" asked Tyler in a bored voice.

He had put his phone back in his pocket when he noticed Reid wasn't reading anymore.

"No," Reid replied.

"Like we said," Pogue yawned and stretched his back. "Probably just a fluke."

Reid let go of his frustrated breath his was holding and ran a hand over the back of his head, massage the knot in his neck. They didn't understand why it was bothering him so much. But if it happened once, what was the chance of it happening again?

"I know you want to know what happened. And maybe one of these will have an answer, but it would take us years to look through all these books," Caleb stated quietly. Looking at Reid, who tilted his head to stare back at him.

Around the cavernous rooms, was bookcase after bookcase full of old and decaying books. Handed down from each generation from the first colony of Ipswich, their ancestors.

"Yeah," Reid conceded quietly, letting his hand slip from his neck.

The three other guys in the room looked slightly relieved. Pogue clapped his hands and stood up with the rest of them.

"Let's go home, boys."

Caleb's eyes flamed and blacked as he stared at the altar. With everyone watching, the book floated back to its resting place in one of the many packed bookcases. With the book gone the candles burned out. Plunging the room into darkness. Following the only light that lit up the curved uneven stone staircase, they left the secret room behind.

"You heading back to school?" Tyler whispered to Reid as they walked quietly out of the ruined house.

Even though Caleb's father had passed, they still tip toed around the building. It had been used as a gathering place since the beginning. Though it has fallen into disrepair with the echo of it former glory slowly decaying away, it was really only used for two things now days.

One was for what they just did. The other was a lot different. The burnt out men in the family line would spend there last days within these walls, just like Caleb's father. Being close to the altar and the book, would ease some of the pain. Though it never stopped the evitable. Each of the Son's knew this was where they were going to end up. It was a sobering thought. But even that image couldn't bring Reid out of his thoughts.

"No," he replied just as quietly, while giving Caleb a quick look. Him and Pogue were already walking across the dark front garden towards the property fence where their cars were parked.

"I'm just going to visit someone," he added.

Tyler used all of his restraint to stop from rolling his eyes and sighing. Instead he followed his best friend out the house. Flaring his eyes as he glanced behind him, he used his power to close and lock the door as they both caught up with Caleb and Pogue.

"We'll drop you guys off first," Tyler said as they all stood next to the hummer.

Caleb and Pogue looked between Tyler and a stony faced Reid.

"Okay," Caleb shrugged.

Pogue was going to add something, when each of them felt something. It wasn't the first time Reid had felt someone use before. The main time was when Caleb was having a power smackdown with Chase. But none of them had used. So who was it?

* * *

Neither of them was expecting Gregory to attack. Before Eleanor could intervene, Gregory whipped his hand back. The air around his open hand shifted and blurred. Georgina heard a sizzling electric sound. Her eyes widened slightly as she instantly held her hands up in front of her. The energy orb flew through the air and collided into Georgina's shield. The shockwave rebounded off the invisible shield and hit both Gregory and Eleanor. Gregory maintained his balance but Eleanor ended up on the floor. The force of the attack sent waves of blue and purple light around her, blowing air through her damp hair.

She had perfected a shield many years ago when she grew tired of her Uncle lashing out at her. If he thought he could intimidate her, he could think again. Just as the sparks died, and Georgina looked back at Gregory who was ready to throw another orb, when she changed her stance. Eleanor must have saw something in Georgina's eyes because in that moment, when both sides were ready to unleash, she did something foolish.

"STOP!"

Screaming, she got up and put herself in between them. Gregory has already let go of his orb. His face went from ugly and vicious to a deathly white in half a second. Georgina watched in horror as the orb headed straight towards Eleanor's back. She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. An instant later, the orb hit the person standing in the middle.

Eleanor didn't see the energy ball. All she saw was Georgina's wide eyes and then black smoke. Then she felt a body collide with hers. Landing painfully on the floor, she pushed against the wooden floor. Whoever had hit her was lying motionless on top of her back.

"Oh God," she heard Gregory say somewhere behind her. "I'm sorry."

Eleanor struggled under the dead weight. Twisting her torso, she managed to look at the scene around her. Georgina was lying on top of her legs, unconscious.

"Georgina?" Eleanor whispered.

Gregory, overcoming his reaction to her, gently pulled Georgina off the floored Eleanor and slowly put her on the chaise lounge. He heard the clacking of Eleanor's heels as she got up and came quickly to her side.

"What have you done?" she accused.

Her hair was messed and her clothes were untucked and disarrayed but her eyes were manic. She looked over the motionless Georgina. Her skin was a pale as ever and her eyes were closed. Looking at her chest, she could see that it was till moving. She was still breathing, nice and evenly. But there was a large bloody and messy patch of skin where her family's crest used to be burned.

"I didn't mean-," Gregory mumbled.

"It's done now," snapped Eleanor viciously. "Heal her."

Gregory paused and looked at Eleanor. He saw the tenderness in her eyes as she looked down at the unconscious Pendle witch. When he made no move to help, her fierce eyes locked on to his.

"Heal her."

Eleanor's voice was low and dangerous.

"You know I can't use that much power-"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to use my sitting room as a battle arena. This was your mistake. Fix it."

While every member of Georgina's family has power, the other family's do not. Within the Ipswich family's rules, it is forbidden to use offensive magic within the vicinity of a female. They can't protect themselves. And while the broken law wasn't mentioned, it was heavily implied.

A Gregory held off for another tortured moment. Eleanor could see the battle with his thoughts in his mind. She understood what his problem was. But this, to her, was more important.

Gregory took a deep breath and moved closer to the still Georgina. He placed his hands gently over the bloody wound. Georgina's brow furrowed slightly from the contact.

"Gently," whispered Eleanor, cautiously.

"It's a soft as I can do it," replied Gregory, closing his eyes.

He felt the heat beneath his hands. He also felt the tacky slickness of her blood. Using his power, he could feel it being released into Georgina. Opening his eyes, he watched as the ruptured and charred skin started to mend. The blood was still smeared over her chest, but within a few moments, the electric burn that covered her chest, was gone.

Pulling back his power, he cut off the flow. Before he took his hands away he watched as his own skin on his hands, as aged and mottled as it was, got older. Eleanor too saw the small change, but she didn't say anything. She turned slightly and wet a nearly cloth with water from the table pitcher. Taking the damp cloth, she cleaned up the blood. It was too thick to see her skin underneath.

Taking the bloodied cloth away, Eleanor frowned. The new burn had healed. But the Pendle family crest remained unmarred on her porcelain skin. Gregory, who had been looking and rubbing the back of his hands, looked up and he too saw the scar.

"I don't understand," Gregory said softly, running a finger gently over the ugly burn. "It should have healed. In fact the others should have to."

They both looked at the other scars. Eleanor was sickened when she saw Georgina reveal them. And she had a feeling, the small patch they small on her chest, were just the tip of the iceberg.

"Unless whoever did them, didn't want them to be removed so easily," Eleanor replied softly.

Gregory watched on as an upset Eleanor affectionately smoothed down Georgina's dampened wild hair. He didn't know how he felt. Clearly what he knew about the Pendle family was wrong. And as much as Eleanor needed him, he just didn't know if he could stick around to find out the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Eleanor watched silently and held open the kitchen door leading outside. Gregory carried the unconscious Georgina in his arms. At first he thought he wouldn't be able to manage but he was surprised by how little she weighed. Looking down, he saw her face troubled even in sleep. And despite his true feeling about her, knowing the atrocities her family had caused for the past 400 hundred years, he couldn't help but to pity her.

"Watch this step," Eleanor said cautiously.

Not only could he see the step clearly, he practically grew up in his house with Eleanor's son. He could tell she was anxious about Georgina so he held his tongue. The cold night air blew through the open door and ruffled Georgina's blouse. It showed the burn mark. He was intrigued by Georgina and her family. And he knew that this curiosity would eventually get him in trouble.

"I'll open the door," Eleanor added as Gregory stepped off the kitchen porch step.

He followed Eleanor as she quickly walked to his car. She had just reached it when a headlight beamed through the forest. She watched as it got closer to the driveway she was standing on.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Gregory asked quietly, looking at the moving light in dread.

"No."

Eleanor shared a quick look of panic with Gregory before she opened the backdoor to his BMW. She swiftly helped lift her into the car and put her down gently. The car approached them and they saw who it was.

"It's the boys," Gregory sighed slightly in relief.

"They still can't see her," Eleanor replied out of the corner of her mouth. She smiled at the boys as they drove up and stopped a few meters away from Gregory's car. Before they all got out, Gregory closed the door on the sleeping Georgina. The tinted windows kept their eyes from learning who was in the car.

"Dad?"

Tyler got out of the car with the others and looked at his father questioningly. Even though Caleb and Pogue had plans with Kate and Sarah, they wanted to know who was using and what they were doing to make them all feel it.

Gregory smiled at his son and held the confused Tyler in a light embrace. Tyler's frown stayed in place as he looked up at his aged father. It didn't matter how many times he saw him, he looked older each time. Gregory had the body of a 70 year old. He was only 39.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked when they stepped apart.

"I had to pull him away from the city for the weekend," Eleanor replied. "I needed help with some papers."

The Sons respected Eleanor too much to question the excuse. Instead Caleb, Pogue and Reid walked up to the pair and shook hands with Gregory.

"Hello, Mr. Simms," Caleb smiled at the gentleman, and shook his hand last. Caleb's eye's flicked to the darkened car and to Gregory's hands.

"Good evening, boys," he replied letting go of Caleb's hand.

"What brings you all here? I'm sure you all have someplace a lot more fun to be?" Eleanor smiled, as she crossed her knit jumper tighter around herself.

"Actually we just wanted to check in," Caleb said to his grandmother. "We all felt something earlier-"

"And we wondered who could be using," Tyler interrupted giving his father a hard look. His eyes, like Caleb's, saw the new age spot's on his hands.

They were all aware of Gregory and his power. He was the oldest in his generation and had to watch two of his best friends, Pogue's and Reid's father's, die young. As much as he tried to help his friends, the temptation was too great. He was there when they died and was there to see their family's struggle with the loss. He swore that he wouldn't let it happen to him. And Tyler fiercely held him to that promise.

"I, uh, had something-" Gregory started.

"Is that blood?" questioned Tyler. His looked at his father's bloodied shirt cuff with wide eyes and searched his father for answers.

"Again," Eleanor said, seeing Gregory's struggle to come up with an excuse. "That was my doing. I was cutting some flowers and nicked my hand. It was only small."

Tyler frowned at her then looked at his father. His face betrayed nothing.

"If you boys are staying," Eleanor said cutting the tension between the father and son. "Maybe we should head inside where there's warmth and hot chocolate."

Rubbing her arms from the cold, she nodded her head sideways to the open door. She led the way as the three other boys gave Tyler and his father a wide berth. When they disappeared into the Manor, Gregory looked back down at his son.

"Dad, you promised you were going to limit what you were using," Tyler said, stepping closer to his father.

"I know. I had to this time," Gregory stated trying to stand in front of the car.

"What we felt wasn't just a small healing power. We all felt it. What did-" Tyler insisted.

"Enough," Gregory said sharply, then hammered down his anger when he saw his son's concerned face close down. "I get you're worried. Don't you think I know that? It is all I think about. You don't know what it feels like yet. To have this immense power that is undeniably tempting in you, that you can't touch for fear of losing yourself to it."

Tyler averted his eyes from his father's intense eyes. They had often spoken of the promise he made, but this was the first time he had heard him talk like this. So candidly open. If he was honest, it scared him a little.

"I'm trying my best," Gregory whispered lowering his head to make his son look at him. "I need to you know that."

Tyler looked into his father's open eyes. Though the whites had yellowed with age and the skin around them, sagged. He saw the man that raised him. The man he looked up to above anyone else.

"I know," Tyler replied quietly.

Gregory let it sink in for a few moments. Grabbing his son's neck, he pulled him into another hug. Tyler held on tightly. They let go and Tyler headed towards the door. Only turning back when he realized his father wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No," Gregory smiled. "I better head back to the house. I've got a lot of, erm, papers, to look through."

Tyler nodded and turned back around, closing the door behind him. The smile slipped off Gregory's face. With a heavy breath, he got into the car. He moved the rear view mirror to look at the still form of Georgina. Putting the keys into the ignition, he drove off.

_Twenty minutes later, _Gregory placed Georgina down on the boathouse bed. He suggested that she stayed in the manor. But Eleanor shook her head, explaining that Georgina wouldn't want to wake up in surroundings she wasn't familiar with. Grabbing the fleece blanket from the chair Gregory placed it over Georgina.

He had to move some of her belongings on the bed before he put he down. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed an open sketchbook lying at the end of the bed. He recognised the sketch. It was of Eleanor. The talent was remarkable. Flicking through the rest of the book, he was astounded at some of the pictures. A vibrating noise sounded from his coat pocket. He closed the sketchbook and put it back on the bed.

Taking out the phone, he checked his incoming message from Eleanor.

_The boys are about to leave. Everything okay your end?_

Giving Georgina a finally look, he texted his reply and quietly closed the door. He was walking down the deserted dock when one of the windows in the room where Georgina was sleeping burst open. It slammed against the wall, luckily without breaking the glass. Gregory was too far away by then to hear. The curtains billowed around a gust of sea air that blew into the bedroom. Yet the only thing it disturbed was the closed sketchbook sitting at the end of Georgina's bed. It blew open and pages streamed in the wind. As quick as it started, it settled.

The double page it stilled on, was a dark and menacing portrait. The charcoal lines were heavy and smudged. Like it was drawn in heavy emotion. With the eyes instantly drawing you in. Though it was in black and white, they looked real. Terrifyingly real.

Georgina shifted slightly in her sleep. But settled back into unconsciousness. Everything else in the room was still.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you with another?"

Eleanor looked at the boys sat around the kitchen bar table. Big empty mugs with chocolate stained inside were in front of them. She had sent the message when her back was turned moments before. Her heard it vibrate on the counter. But ignored it.

"As much as we all love your famous hot chocolate," Caleb smiled at his grandmother. "It's late. We really should be getting back and leave you in peace."

Tyler was using his finger to clean up the rest of the chocolate inside his mug.

"I never did find out what the secret ingredient was what you put inside it," he said licking his finger.

"Whiskey," they all replied in unison.

"Oh," he said. Not much of a drinker, he wouldn't have been able to tell anyway.

"Don't worry. I never put a lot it. It was just enough to get you boys to sleep when you were younger," Eleanor said as she smiled at the boys.

They smiled as they stood up to get their coats.

"Eleanor," Reid said as they rest were about to leave. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Was there ever a time that you know of when someone's power didn't work?"

The others heard the question and quietened down to hear the response.

"Didn't work? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. She tenderly touched Reid's shoulder.

"No, I'm okay. It happened earlier and I was wondering if you knew anything?"

Eleanor frowned and crossed her arms, "Is it okay now?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was just that one time."

"I think he's just sore because he lost to that chick in pool," Pogue said, leaning on the kitchen counter. He smiled at Reid who tossed him a dark look.

"Well, nothing comes to mind at the moment. If it was just the one time, there might be simple reasons. But if it happens again, you should come to me. I could look into it for you, just in case."

"Thanks, Eleanor," Reid replied softly. She was the only person in his life that he would speak to like this. His mother split when his father died, so kindness was not something he was truly used to.

Eleanor saw the boys to their car and watched as it disappeared down the forest road. A noise bought her attention to the darkened forest. It sounded like a twig snap. Though she scanned the area, she couldn't see anything. Returning to her house, she began to turn off the lights. With a glass of water she walked through the dark sitting room. The moonlight shone through the open curtains.

She was taking a sip of water when a shadow in the mirror caught her eye. Jumping in fright she dropped the glass. Shattering, the water spilled over the hardwood floors. But her attention was on the mirror. She saw her startled expression in the reflection. The shadow had gone. Turning to look at the window where she saw it, she saw that there was nothing there. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something felt wrong.

Her wide, frightened eyes tried to take in anything that was different. Careful not to stand on the broken glass she rushed over to the wall and her hands found the light switch. Nothing happened. The empty clicking sounded and the lights remained dark. As she slowly backup away from the now eerie sitting room, she felt herself enter the foyer.

Feeling for the mobile, she realized she left it in the kitchen. There was a landline on the table next to the front door. Turning, she looked up at the front door and froze. A man stood there. She couldn't see his face. Every part of him was shadow. Her first thought was darkling. But he wasn't corporeal. It was as if he was a shadow himself.

Her eyes shifted to the phone. Only she never even managed a step before the shadow moved. The shadow rushed over her. Her piercing scream could be heard all over the property. The last thing she saw, was his eyes. Those terrifying eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She shifted under the warm duvet rubbing her cheek on the soft pillow. The clothes she wore from Friday night were constricting her movements in the bed and it stopped her from getting comfortable. Showing a sliver of light green iris, her eyes opened. After a few disorientating moments of unfocused blinking, Georgina frowned.

Coming around she sat bolt upright in bed, her hands instantly going to her uncovered chest. Her blouse was singed and open revealing her bloodstained top. Pushing the covers of her and running to the bathroom, she looked into the mirror over the sink. Georgina ran a hand over her chest as she remembered. The pain was unbelievable when the orb struck her. There was dried blood on her top proving that the attack was real. But no scar.

Looking back at the reflection she saw the familiar older scar that she's been living with since she was a child. Heading back into the bedroom, she quickly began shoving her clothes back into her backpack. Taking off her ruin blouse she pulled on a thick wide necked knit jumper. It was so old and big, that it hung off her shoulders.

She paused when she heard a step creak. Pushing her sea salted wavy hair away from her flushed face, Georgina listened to whoever was coming up the stairs. The second floor was designed as an open planned room. The top of the stairs simply began barely two feet from where she was standing.

Quietly letting go of her bag, she turned. A head of grey hair appeared over the banister. As soon as she saw Gregory's face Georgina's eyes flamed.

"I thought I heard you up," Gregory said walking the rest of the way. But he paused when he saw her black eyes. Slowly raising his hands, he looked straight at her.

"What are you doing here?" Georgina snapped, standing slightly defensive with her hands ready.

"Look," he began sincerely. "I'm sorry about attacking you. I didn't know that you were…different from them. I am truly sorry."

She continued to stare at him. Both were watching the other to see who would break the silence first.

"Where's Eleanor? Is she okay?" she asked, refusing to move.

"Like you, she's been in bed for a couple of days. I think being out in the cold and all the drama on Friday night took its toll on her. But she will be fine."

Georgina was going to argue that it was his fault, when something he said struck through her mind.

"Couple of days? What day is it?"

"It's Sunday morning. You've been asleep for two days."

"That's impossible," she whispered, lowering her hands. "I can't sleep. Not before they…"

"When I healed you," Gregory started, reluctant to talk about the fight again. "I put a block in your mind. We weren't sure it was going to work, but when you didn't wake up yesterday, we figured it was a success."

Georgina felt her eyes return to normal as she let the news sink in. Dropping onto the messy bed, she tried to grasp what it meant.

"A block? That's it?" Georgina asked astounded.

Gregory softly replied, "Yes. The text I read was correct in that aspect. A block is all you need. But in your case, with your family's history, it might have changed the fundamentals of the power you wield. I can't be sure, as there are no books written on your family that I can find. I think all it took was another family's power."

Georgina looked away from Gregory and snorted softly to herself. Her eyes were still wide and unbelieving. He could see the struggle in her eyes and water rimmed her eyes.

"All this time," she whispered to herself.

Gregory felt for her in that moment. When he first bought her here, he had every intention of leaving this mess he got himself into, behind. He didn't know if he wanted to get involved. But when he was lying in bed that night, with his wife's still form snuggled next to him, her face kept playing in his mind. The look she gave him when she appeared in front of Eleanor, protecting her from the energy ball.

Such fierce loyalty he hadn't seen since he was younger. When he and his four friends were as thick as thieves and just as protective. He knew in that moment, such evil he had heard about concerning the Pendle line, can't be within that girl. And the way Eleanor behaved around her only cemented his decision. He couldn't walk away. He wouldn't. So he stayed and watched over her as she slept. Reading anything he could get his hands on. Trying to find anything that would help her.

Sensing Gregory's eyes on her, she closed down and stood up.

"I guess I owe you a thank you," she said, in a dead voice. She tossed a look at Gregory before she started putting the rest of her belongs into her bag. Closing her sketchbook with a snap.

"No. You don't," he replied, frowning as he watched her haphazardly putting her art stuff into her backpack. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Leaving? Now?" Gregory frowned. He tried to keep the shock out of his voice, but judging by the look Georgina gave him he didn't succeed.

She didn't reply. Grabbing her backpack, she went to walk past Gregory. He sidestepped in front of the staircase. Cutting her off.

"Does Eleanor know your skipping town?" he asked.

"She knew I was only staying till I got the dream thing sorted out. And since you you've accomplished that, I don't need to be here anymore," Georgina stated. Her hand gripping her bag tightly.

When she tried to walk past him, he stood in front of her again. Sighing angrily, she looked at Gregory with a severe expression.

"What about your ascension?"

The hard looked stalled a bit as Georgina stared at Gregory.

"How-," she started. But the realization showed on her face. "What did she tell you?"

"That when you ascend, these people whoever are talking to you through your dreams will be able to find you," he explained.

"Did she tell you why they want me?"

Gregory shifted slightly, "No. She didn't want to tell me too much that night. I think she thought I wouldn't want to hear it. I didn't exactly respond very well to the information of your ancestry-"

"Well there's an understatement for you."

"But I'm here, aren't I. Despite knowing who your family are and the laws I have broken even speaking to you, I'm here," insisted Gregory.

She wanted to believe him. She really did. Even though he attacked her, she knew he was a good man. She could see it in his eyes.

"I want to help-," he pleaded.

"How?" she demanded, throwing her arms up. "How are either of you going to help me? All you have is your scary bedtime stories and tales about the Pendle witches. But you don't know the first real thing about my family. They are stronger than any of you. I have seen what they are capable of. I have felt it."

She fixed him with a powerful stare. One that showed more horror and knowledge of evil that any 17 year-old should have to bear.

"Maybe the Elders or the other family's might know-," empathized Gregory softly.

Georgina smiled slightly manically, "You think they would help me?"

He couldn't answer.

The smile dropped for her face and as level him a dark look. "I am a Pendle witch. I have been running from the curse of my family my entire life. I see the look in witches face when they find out my name. It was the same look you gave me when you found out the truth."

He looked pained and lowered his gaze.

"Like I was this disgusting abomination."

Georgina watched Gregory. He was struggling to talk. But nothing he said would make a bit of difference.

"And I can't say I blame any of you," she whispered. "We are abominations. The atrocities my ancestors committed are too severe to ever forgive. And that taint is my families curse. Not the madness."

Gregory stood rooted in the spot, unable to move and unable to talk. She watched him. For once in a very long time, he felt powerless.

When he never said anything else, she slowly walked past him and walked down stairs. As she reached the kitchen, she heard him follow behind.

"Not that I'm condoning you running away like this-" he said reluctantly.

Georgina stopped and turned her head to him.

"Just…be careful," he said, crossing his arms. "If not for yourself, then do it for Eleanor. I know it would kill her if something happened to you."

Her eyes soften slightly.

"And," he quickly added. "Keep in contact. If there is anything I, or we, can do…"

His words drifted off. They were empty words, but the were said none-the-less. It was more than Georgina had ever received from another witch. Turning back she just reached the front door and opened it when she paused. Though she turned her head slightly, she didn't look at him.

"Thank you," she said simply, keeping her eyes down. "It was worth getting hit in the chest with a energy ball to have my dreams back."

Without another word, and before he could reply, she left. Closing the door behind her.

Caleb waited as Sarah walked around the car. She smiled happily and clutched his waiting open hand. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. Though it was cold it was a beautiful day. They rushed across the ocean side road and laughed as they made their way to the harbor. It was too early for everyone. They were still in bed.

Too wrapped up in his happiness with Sarah, Caleb failed to notice a rushing figure quickly pass by. A girl, also too distracted to notice anyone else, whose hands clutched her backpack as she hurried towards the dirty, soft-top mustang.

"You know," Sarah smiled up to Caleb. "The entire time I've been in Ipswich, I have never been to the harbor."

"It's a little out of the way," admitted Caleb as he helped her down the steep dock steps. "When summer comes, we will have to take the boat out though. I love being on the sea. We could get everyone together. Get some drinks, some food, do some swimming. I can't wait. It'll be great."

Putting her arm around him, she said softly in to his chest, "It sounds great."

Walking down the private jetty they reached the door as Gregory was coming out. Gregory's surprise was echoed on Caleb's face.

"Mr. Simms," Caleb greeted, slightly confused.

"Caleb," he replied and nodded softly down at Sarah. "I was just trying to find some more of your grandmothers papers."

Caleb nodded in understanding, "If it's not misplaced books and papers, it's her handwriting. It's like cracking a cipher."

"Exactly," Gregory smiled.

"How is she? My mother told me that she wasn't feeling well?"

"No," Gregory tensed a little. "She's been told to stay in bed for the next few days."

"If she's bad I don't mind visiting-," Caleb said concerned.

"I'm sure she will be fine in a few days," Gregory smiled effortlessly. "Beside's, Daphne and I have decided to stay in town for a few more weeks. With us, your mother and Mary Garwin hovering around her, she will get better quicker just to get rid of us all."

Caleb laughed and shook his hand. "I'll see you later, Mr. Simms."

"You too," he smiled and walked away.

Sarah led the way through the open door and curiously peeked into each room. Caleb closed the door and took of his coat. Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him. He turned and face her, bringing his head down and tenderly kissing her lips. While they were kissing, she started to gently pushed him towards the stairs.

He smiled and pulled away from her lips, "Did you want a drink or anything?"

"There is only one thing I want," she said coyly, running a hand over his chest as she past him and made her way up the stairs.

Caleb smiled and raised an eyebrow, his eyes following her as she disappeared. On his way up, he saw a small piece of paper stood up against one of the stairs. Hiding it from sight. When he picked it up he noticed it was one of those passport photos. The top edge was ripped. It showed two people, a young girl and older woman. They both smiled cheekily at the camera. The girl looked familiar but he couldn't place where from.

"Are you coming, Caleb?"

He put the picture absently in his back pocket and continued on up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The car door closed with a muffled bang. Gregory sighed as he looked up at Eleanor's manor. He was anxious and has been since Friday night. Looking at the driveway, he saw all the different cars. He could see Daphne, his wife, through the sitting room window. Her face was lined in worry and she was biting her thumbnail. Something she hadn't done since they were children.

His movement caught her eye and they she instantly relaxed. Raising his hand, Gregory smiled tightly and carried on walking to the front door. Evelyn was stood by the door with a suited man carrying a black case. Her body was tight with tension as she talked with the family doctor. She looked up at him as he approached.

"Gregory," she announced, clearing her throat. "You remember-"

"Dr. Bishov. Of course. It's good to see you again," Gregory finished shaking the doctor's hand.

"Mr. Simms. It's good to see you too. I just wish it was under better circumstances," he replied melancholic.

Turning to Evelyn he placed a gentle hand on her elbow and said, "I will visit everyday till I can find anything conclusive. Just keep an eye on her and ring me immediately if something happens."

The doctor nodded at Gregory and walked down the path.

"Does he know what's wrong with her?" Gregory asked.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged. It seemed like a dismissive gesture, but he could see her shivering slightly. Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes twitched to stop the emotional tears from starting. Afraid that if she opened her mouth to talk, she would lose the little control she had.

"Come on," he whispered, putting an arm around her shoulders and led her back inside.

Daphne was waiting in the entrance. His wife reached for the numb Evelyn and they both slowly walked into the sitting room. Gregory looked through the open doors and saw the people stood in the room. Mary Simms and her mother in law were sat on the chaise. Other members of the family line stood around the room. Wanting to help, but not quite sure what to do. A heavy silence weighed down most of the conversation. No one could speak louder than a whisper. The only absence where the Sons. They had all decided not to tell any of them the truth. Not yet, anyway.

Turning away from the mournful room, he walked quietly to the stairs and headed to the second floor. He knew this house better than he knew his own. When he was younger, he practically lived here. William, Eleanor's son, was his best friend. Closer to him than any other person in the world. That was until he lost control.

As he walked down the corridor, the door to Eleanor's room was left open. As he approached it, he took in the change. This master room was the biggest in the house. Not only it provided a queen bed and ample space for numerous furniture, but it had a large sitting area and a corner office desk. This was Eleanor's private space. He felt wrong intruding. Stepping through the door, a voice softly spoke.

"Who's there?"

He looked at the chair that was beside Eleanor's bed. Sat in it was a very old woman. Her white hair was neatly brushed and underpinned and her Doir black suit was immaculate for a blind woman. She turned towards the door and her pure white eyes stared at him. Though she lost her sight when she was in her 30's, she could see better than anyone he knew. Call it a heightened sense or something else. Whatever it was, it was enough to make her the head of the Ipswich Elders. Her presence here was not good.

"Aunt Rowena," Gregory said dryly.

"Don't use that tone, boy," she warned as she stood up shakily.

"You knew it was me," he said watching her approach him with her arms stretched out for feeling. "You don't need to put on the invalid show."

"Of course I do," she replied smirking, losing the hard edge in her voice and the she stood up straight. Gregory was her favorite and they had camaraderie that tended to make the other family members uncomfortable.

"If I don't act old, the other tend to forget it," she sniffed, running her hands over her trouser suit. Smoothing out the creases from sitting.

"I doubt you would let them forget for long."

She kept her smirk as she stopped next to him. Gregory looked over to the bed. It was the first time he allowed himself to look at Eleanor. Her hair was long and wavy. He had usually only ever seen it up. Seeing it splayed over her white pillows made her look uncomfortably underdressed. Her hands were placed on top of the quilt. The whole thing reminded him of the sleeping beauty fairytale. Except Eleanor was older and they had no clue why she wouldn't wake up.

"Do you have any idea why she is like this?" he asked Rowena.

The old lady's white eyes shifted towards the bed. She couldn't see anything but she knew where everything was.

"I wish I did," she said softly.

Gregory watched as she looked blankly towards that side of the room.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company," Gregory said, which made Rowena snort. "But why are you here? No one knows anything yet and she could just as likely wake up tomorrow."

"She had been in this coma for two days, Gregory. What ever this is, it's not normal. I will be here until I can ascertain what the problem is."

"If it is magical and she doesn't wake up?" he asked, his heart hammering.

"I prey it doesn't come to that," she answered darkly.

Her heels clicked on the hardwood as she walked away and out the bedroom door. Gregory couldn't move. His guilt rooted him in his place. Even looking at the sleeping Eleanor surrounded by the colorful flowers around her bed made his heart quicken.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered agonizingly.

He wanted to sit by her side, and tell her these things. Hold her hand. Something. But he couldn't move.

"If I hadn't of started that attack you wouldn't have been hit," he added, crumbling in on himself.

"Sweetie?"

Gregory looked up at his concerned wife. As she as she saw his face, she rushed to him and held him tightly.

"It's my fault," he whispered into her hair.

"Shh. Come on now. You had nothing to do with it," Daphne soothed softly and she rubbed her hand over his back.

He was going to blurt out everything, there and then. But he saw Georgina's sleeping face in his mind. If he admitted the truth now, she would get hurt. And if Eleanor ever woke up again, she would never forgive him. So instead, he kept his silence as Daphne took her husband out of the room.

If they had looked up, they would have seen a man shaped shadow stood next to Eleanor's bed. Watching and listening to them as they left. Eleanor twitched. Her fingers softly clawed at the bedspread. The shadow looked down at her. She was trying hard to open her eyes. But the shadow glided over her body and sank into it. Eleanor stopped moving.

She yawned widely, bringing tears to her eyes, and slammed another book closed. Sat at a green-topped old fashion office desk, Georgina was surrounded by huge piles of books and all shapes and sizes. Most very old, where there bindings are falling apart, and others very recently published. But not a single one was helping her find answers.

A single dangling light bulb shone above her head. It lit up most of the room, but its corners remained in darkness. She was at a library in Boston, in one of the research rooms. Bribing the manager, she had been in that room uninterrupted for three days. Picking out every book that was about or made a slight reference to the Salem witch trials, she locked herself in. Only leaving to eat and go to the bathroom.

Sitting back in the uncomfortable wooden chair, she stretched her back and pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was 2am. Since leaving Ipswich her sleeping pattern had been great. Getting at least 10 hours a night. And for once in a very long time, she had begun to dream again. Georgina clicked her contact list and selected Eleanor's number. Her thumb hovered over the call button.

Though she wouldn't admit it, Georgina missed it there. Sure she hated waiting in that boathouse. It felt like she was going to go stir crazy with cabin fever, but it was nice to talk again. And to be talked too. She never realized how much she wanted that. Breaking her promise to Gregory, she hadn't been in contact. He had tried to ring her a couple of times, but she was always looking for a book or out. Eleanor hadn't rung once.

She wanted to talk to them. But there was so much to do. In less than seven weeks she ascended. And then nothing could stop her family from claiming her. If she didn't find anything here, she would try Salem or Gloucester. She wouldn't go back to Ipswich. She would come to realize that it wasn't out of selfishness of self-preservation. It was to protect them.

Turning off her phone, she got up and turned off the light. Walking through the darkness, careful not to knock her pile of books down, she bent down to get into the makeshift bed she made. Once covered, she prayed she wouldn't dream of a certain blue eyed blonde bad boy who had been in her dreams of late.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Another game?" Tyler asked.

Reid blew out his cheeks and said, "Nah, man. I'm not a foosball guy."

"You've beaten all of us. How can you not be a foosball guy?" he said glumly letting go of the handles.

They had played a few rounds after Reid beat Caleb and Pogue, but the skill and challenge wasn't there to keep it interesting. They walked away from the game table, which quickly found new players, and slowly made there was to their table. Like usual Nicky's was packed.

Reid sat heavily in his chair and leaned his elbows on the table in front of him. His fingers ran over the rim of his glass. Caleb watched Reid. They had seen this behaviour in him before. He was bored. Usually when he got like this he would always get himself into trouble.

"How did it go?" Pogue asked as Tyler sat in the chair next to him.

"How do you think?" Tyler replied sourly, opening his wallet and laid down a few bills to Reid.

Pogue smiled and slapped Tyler on the shoulder. The money lay untouched as Reid downed the drink he was playing with. The others exchanged looks.

"Anyone for another?" Reid asked, picking up the money.

"Won't say no to a free drink," Pogue replied simply.

"Well you cleaned me out, so yeah, I'll have a drink," Tyler answered,

"I'm good, man," Caleb said.

Reid nodded and walked away from the table. Caleb watched. Once he was out of earshot, Caleb looked at Pogue and Tyler.

"What's eating him?" Caleb frowned.

They both looked at Tyler, who was his closest friend. If anyone knew it would be him.

"Who knows," Tyler shrugged. "Could be something, could be nothing. You know how he is."

"That's what I'm worried about," Caleb replied.

Reid managed to get through the crowd and reach the bar. Nicky was serving a group further down, so he leaned on a close empty bar space. As he reached it, a couple of heads turned his way. Including the stunning red head sat on a bar stool next to him.

"Ahh, Reid Garwin," the red head smiled brightly, turning her chair towards him. "I haven't seen you in a while. How's things?"

Reid turned to look at the red head. She was wearing a very small vest that didn't really cover anything with a pair of black skin-tight jeans. The heels she wore were bright red and pointed. They could do a lot of damage if she wanted to hurt someone. Someone like Reid. Her ex.

"Hey Samantha," Reid answered guarded, turning his body to face her. "You know, same old. I didn't know you were speaking to me again."

"I was getting a little too old to hold a grudge from three years ago. Water under the bridge," she smirked, taking the cherry on a stick from her drink. Bring it to her lips, it intentionally bought Reid's eyes to her full red mouth.

"That's good to hear," Reid half smiled.

"It was great to see you again," she said, getting off the stool. Her body pushed against his in the little space they had around the crowded bar. "We should catch up sometime."

She gently pulled his arm and pushed up his long black sleeve to show his muscular arm. There were two black tattoos near the inner elbow. She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the new additions and wrote her mobile number on his skin.

Instead of saying anything, she smiled another beautiful smile and squeezed past him. Reid's eyes followed her walking away.

"I didn't think I would see you and her talking again."

Reid looked away from Samantha's retreating form and turned to Nicky.

"I didn't even know she was back in town," he added, his eyes also transfixed on Samantha's tight jeans.

"That makes two of us," Reid said.

"Usual?"

"Yeah, just not Caleb's," Reid sighed, leaning back on the bar while Nicky worked on his drinks.

Reid saw the looks the boys were exchanging when he was sat there. Even he didn't know what his problem was. The excuse of his power faltering was going stale as it was over a week ago now and Reid wasn't even sure if that was the reason anymore.

"You know I'm surprised I haven't seen Georgina in here with you guys," Nicky said as he laid down Reid's drinks in front of him.

"Georgina?" Reid frowned. He didn't know a Georgina.

"Yeah. The snooker girl from last week that whooped your ass. I figured after seeing her leave your friends boat house she was involved with one of you guys," Nicky explained, running his fingers over his goatee.

"Wait," Reid said, leaning forwards, "That pool shark chick from last Friday came out of Caleb's boat house?"

"Yeah," Nicky said shrugging his shoulders.

Someone from the end of the bar called his name. He turned his head and nodded in acknowledgment.

"When was this?" Reid asked, handing over the cash.

"Erm," Nicky said his face scrunched in thought. "Last Sunday morning, maybe. I was getting the fish from the docks when I saw her leave the boathouse. Caleb was there. Yeah I think I saw him and Sarah heading there straight after an old dude left it."

Nicky handed over his change and started to head up the bar.

Coming out of his thoughts, he said, "Thanks, man."

If Nicky hear it over the noise of the jukebox, he didn't show it. But Reid carried the drinks over to the table where the boys where playing a card game.

"Were you at your boat house on Sunday?"

Reid hadn't even sat down before the question burst from his mouth. Caleb looked up from his card hand and looked at him surprised.

"Erm," Caleb said, looking like a deer in the headlights. "I- Yeah. I went over with Sarah."

"Aw man," Tyler smirked at him, Reid sat down and leaned forward. "You bailed on us to go out with your girlfriend."

"We see each other all the time," Caleb argued. "Besides, I wanted to hash things out with Sarah."

"And?" Pogue asked.

"It was good. We talked a lot. I think it will get easier," Caleb answered sincerely.

"That's great," Reid rushed, not really caring about his relationship status. "Was there anyone else there?"

Caleb frowned and looked at his weirdly, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Who?" Reid countered, ignoring his question.

"Mr. Simms. Tyler's dad. He was looking for papers from my grandmother. Why? What's going on?"

Reid slowly sat back in his chair with a serious look on his face. It was so unusual for the others to see it, that they all watched him closely.

"What is going on Reid?" Caleb asked again, this time more forcefully.

Reid said nothing. All he could do was look at Tyler. Caleb and Pogue looked at the confused Tyler questionably.

"What?" Tyler exclaimed.

Between working at home from the Ipswich house, conferencing calling his overseas clients in the middle of the night and visiting Eleanor, Gregory was exhausted. What sleep he did get, his conscience kept him awake. The guilt was slowly eating away at him. As he walked into Eleanor's deadly quiet house, like had done every night that week, he clumsily pulled off his tie and undid his top button.

"Anyone in?" he half-heartedly shouted in the foyer.

Walking into the empty sitting room, he pulled open the bar cabinet and poured himself a generous whiskey. It was already becoming quite a routine to go to Eleanor's after working from home and not leaving till early hours. Daphne stayed over most nights to help watch over Eleanor.

Carrying his whiskey, he walked to the kitchen and popped his head to see it completely empty. Since the morning they had found Eleanor collapsed on the entrance floor, this house always had people bustling around.

Enjoying the warmth of the whiskey, he slowly made his way up the stairs and let his feet take him to Eleanor's room. As soon as he walked in he saw the sleeping form of his wife. Daphne was curled on the chair. A thin blanket mid fall was on her lap.

Putting his drink on the vanity table, he walked over and kneeled beside her. Lifting the blanket up he put it back on her. But as soon as he touched her, she woke with a jolt.

"Gregory? What- what time is it?" she slurred, tired still.

"I have no idea," Gregory admitted, pushing her fringe from her face. She tried to smile but that was even too strenuous for her. "Where is everyone?"

"They went out to get dinner. It gives them some time away. Evelyn hasn't left her side in days."

"Yeah," Gregory whispered and got up. He walked to the vanity and knocked back his drink. The amber liquid burned as it went down, but it helped his turmoiled mind.

"What's this?"

Gregory tossed a look over his shoulder to see Daphne leaning over Eleanor. With a regretfully heavy breath, he put his empty glass back on the table and joined his wife. Massaging her shoulders, he looked to where she was pointing.

"Looks like a rash," he shrugged looking at the patch of red, irritated skin on Eleanor's chest. "Doctor said she was going to get rashes and sores from being in one position for too long."

"Yeah, on her back or bottom," Daphne reasoned.

"I don't know. Maybe it's an allergy," he dismissed.

Daphne frowned as she turned around to face him. His hands dropped to his side.

"What's up with you?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he answered. Rubbing a hand over his weary face.

"Don't tell me 'nothing'. You've been acting strange since Friday night."

"If anything was wrong," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me, I would tell you."

She stared at him sceptically but the front door opening stole her attention.

"I'm just going to tell Evelyn about the rash. Would you look over her?" Daphne asked.

Not really needing an answer she rushed off out of the room. Gregory closed his eyes and took a breath. Walking over to the wardrobe, he opened it and took out the half empty bottle of whiskey he put there when it was his turn to watch over Eleanor. He just had time to refill his glass and put the bottle back when Evelyn rushed in with Daphne quickly following behind.

"It looks like a rash," Evelyn whispered taking a look at the red blotch. Standing up she looked at Daphne. "I'll ring the doctor to be sure."

"You couldn't have kept this information to yourself?" Caleb snapped quietly at Reid who was sat beside him.

Caleb, Reid and Pogue were practically running to keep up with Tyler. They had left Nicky's and were making their way to Eleanor's. When Reid told everyone what Nicky had said, Tyler shot out of the bar like a bat out of hell. Leaving everyone in his wake. In car was uncomfortably quiet. All you could hear was Tyler's angry breaths.

"And if your dad was cheating on his wife would you want him to keep that secret?" Tyler growled.

Caleb didn't reply, but Reid shot him an f- you look. Turning back to the dark window, Reid rested his head on the glass. Unlike the rest of the car that was speechless at Mr. Simms supposed affair. He wasn't all that surprised. If his father could cheat of his mother, so could other fathers. What he was shocked at was the girl's involvement. Georgina, Nicky said her name was. He must have heard it that night, but he didn't put it to her face. The name was so old and regal, while she was more… damaged. And at this point of the evening, he didn't care to admit that he had thought about the girl since the last time he had saw her. On multiple occasions. He couldn't believe she was having an affair with Mr. Simms.

They were approaching the lit up manor.

"What's my mother doing here?"

Reid looked over at Caleb's confused face. Looking up, he saw a full driveway. Tyler had rung his house phone to talk to his father when they were leaving the bar. But the maid told him that he was at Eleanor's.

"That's my mom's car," frowned Reid, looking over at a dark blue Toyota.

"Tyler," Pogue said apprehensively. "Maybe you should rethink this. Clearly something is going on-"

He didn't even get to finish. Tyler roughly parked up and got out. Slamming the car door behind him. The other's quickly followed suit.

Gregory was stood with an acquaintance of Evelyn's. He was mindlessly going on about his work while Gregory drank his fourth drink. Everyone that was stood around the bottom of the stairs were either waiting in silence or talking softly. The doctor had only just gone up and they were waiting his word. They stood like this every night when the doctor turned up. Waiting for any sort of news.

"Do you often visit Boston?" Frank, Evelyn's friend asked.

"That's were my firm is. Whenever I'm not here, I live in our townhouse there," he replied.

The conversation was mind numbing but it kept him occupied and away from the fretting family. The only other person who seemed to be taking it in her stride was Rowena. She was sat on one of the window seats stroking her little white dog. Other's tended to keep their distance as she had quite an unsavoury attitude towards most people. As he looked over at her, he saw four people walk past the window.

"Oh God," Gregory whispered under his breath.

He turned away from the still talking Frank and walked towards his wife.

"I think we have some explaining to do," he said softly to her.

Daphne was talking to Evelyn and Mary Simms. They all heard and all looked confused. That was until the front door burst open and Tyler burst in. His hard face faltered slightly at seeing the foyer full of people who went quite and watched him and the rest of the boys enter the house.

"Caleb," Evelyn said surprised.

"Mom?" frowned Caleb. He stood out from behind Tyler and walked towards her.

Gregory looked at his sons face and saw his expression darken when Tyler saw him and his mother. Gregory quickly drank his drink. Readying himself to explain why they kept him out of the loop.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

But before any more words could be said, the doctor came running down the stairs with a horrified look on his pale face.

"Doctor. Bishov?" Evelyn exclaimed, pushing past a confused Caleb. "What ever is the matter?"

By this point, the room had seen the upset doctor come hurtling down the stairs and were waiting to hear.

"I'm sorry. But I can't help you," he quickly said. His manic eyes not giving anything away. He sidestepped Evelyn and headed for the door.

She tried to stop him but he was gone. The shocked silence seemed to go on forever before Evelyn turned and run up the stairs. Mary, Daphne and Gregory followed suit.

"Dad," snapped Tyler as he grabbed his father's arm. "We need to talk-.

"Not now," broke off Gregory, who fiercely pulled his arm from his sons grasp and rushed to catch up.

As he ran down the corridor a piercing scream thundered his ear-drums. Cries came from Eleanor's room. He slowly approached, expecting the worst. When he walked up to Eleanor's side and saw the top of her nightdress open to expose her chest, he stopped dead in his tracks. Upon her chest, looking like it had been knifed into her skin was a bloody mark. A mark he had seen before. It was the same that was burned on Georgina's skin.

"What the blaze's is going on in here?"

Gregory kept his eyes on the mark as Rowena walked up to the bed. Mary and Daphne, who also couldn't tear their eyes away from the mark, pulled the hysterical Evelyn back so Rowena could get closer. The old lady felt the bed as she got in place and placed her hands on Eleanor. His thin and feminine fingers hovered over the mark. They lowered as to feel it, but her hands shook. Rowena gasped. Her usual frosty exterior, fell. Pulling her hands back like a shot, she roughly pulled the covers over Eleanor's chest and walked out.

Not before saying fiercely, "Nobody is to touch her."

After Gregory had managed to help get the frenzied Evelyn into her bedroom and made a quick call, he walked out and saw Eleanor's bedroom door closed. Rowena herself was stood guard. The white dog was nowhere to be seen.

"Gregory," Rowena beckoned.

He walked anxiously up to the old woman. She fixed him was a strong stare with her pearly white eyes and he prayed she couldn't see through him like she always could.

"The rest of the council have been notified," she finally said.

"What?" he gasped.

The council was made up of the head Elders from each family. Although not all wanted a part of the council, a seat was reserved for every family. Getting them involved was a massive deal.

"Having that mark on Eleanor constitutes an act of war," she said regretfully. "It is something the families have feared since the beginning."

Gregory couldn't say anything. Instead he gripped the phone in his hand tightly. He had just gotten off the phone with a very angry Georgina. She was making her way here.

When-" he breathed.

"They are coming tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! The chapter is finally here (sara188 :) ) I'm hoping I have time to finish the next one today as I've been looking forward to these two chapters since I started. I hope you enjoy the big reveal **

**CLC**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

After seeing the mark on Eleanor's skin, Gregory sobered up pretty quickly. Rowena kept Eleanor's door locked to everyone and informed the rest of the house about the situation.

"I'm afraid Eleanor's condition has worsened," Rowena announced from the middle of the staircase. "I have called the council together to assess the situation. They will be here tomorrow."

From the second floor balcony, Gregory watched over the crowded foyer. Mutters and whispers broke out. Some quietly left the house, not wanting to be there when the council arrives. Only his son and his friends were unsure of what was going on. They were too young to really understand the implications. A meeting like this hasn't happened in over 50 years and only to be called on dire situations.

The hours that followed the announcement were hushed. The only people who remained were the closest relatives. The elder Mrs. Garwin left. Not really up too much these days. Her daughter in law, Rose, stayed. She helped Daphne with Evelyn.

As for Gregory himself, he sat next to Eleanor's closed door trying to wrap his head around the mark. His hair was messed for the long day and constant hand running. Pressing the call button on his iphone, he tried for the hundredth time to get hold of Georgina. But it went straight to voice mail. Whether her phone was off or she had call divert on, he knew she didn't want to speak to him. Their last conversation didn't go too well.

When he rang her he was just around the corner of the corridor. He just got out of Evelyn's room. Though he didn't think she would answer, as she hadn't done for the past week, he knew he had to try.

"_Hello," a sleepy voice dully answered._

"Georgina?" he asked. It was the first time he had spoken to her over the phone and couldn't be sure it was her.

"_Gregory?" she said surprised. "Why are you calling me at 2am?"_

"Listen, I've been trying to contact you-"

"_I know. I kept missing your calls. I leave my phone in the car when I go out and-"_

"I'm not calling about that," he quickly interrupted. He peeked around the corner, but the corridor was empty. "There's something wrong with Eleanor."

"_What do you mean 'wrong' with her," she asked._

"We found her unconscious last Saturday. She hasn't woken up since then," he said.

There was a tense silence on the phone.

"_You mean to tell me that when I specifically asked you if she was okay, you just lied to my face?" she said dangerously. _

"I didn't lie. I said she wasn't feeling well-"

"_Well you certainty didn't mention a bloody coma," she exclaimed. _

"I didn't tell you because I thought it was because of the fight we had. I thought that until about 30 minutes ago when I saw you family's mark cut out onto her skin," he replied hotly.

"_That's impossible," she whispered._

"That's generally the main consensus here at the moment. Except we've all seen it. It looks like someone had taken a knife to her," he explained.

"No, you don't understand. They only mark what they consider property. Either objects or people, it doesn't matter to them. But they can't mark another witch from a different family line. It's physically impossible. I can't even think…"

Gregory listened intently at the silence on the other end.

"Georgina?" he asked. "You still there."

A few moments of silence before her voice replied simply_, "I'm on my way back."_

"Georg-" he started, but heard the dial tone before he could finish. It was after that he bumped into Rowena. He tried to call Georgina back after their conversation and all he got was her answer service message.

"Mr. Simms?"

Gregory came back to the present and looked up from the black screen on his phone. Caleb was stood infront of him looking concerned.

"Caleb," Gregory said, putting his phone in his pocket. "How's your mother?"

Caleb looked back at Evelyn's closed door and pressed his fingers into his eyes.

"Not good,' he replied, looking back at Gregory. "She was like this when Dad left the first time. I don't know if she can survive another loss."

"She will be fine," Gregory insisted firmly. "Just like Eleanor will be. It may seem like everything is messed up at the moment. You just have to have faith."

Caleb's lost eyes looked a little skeptical at first but then nodded more for his own benefit that anything else. He smiled sadly than turned to walk away. Though he didn't get far. He paused a few feet away and seemed to struggle with something.

"You okay, Caleb?"

He turned around to face Gregory, looking uncomfortable.

"Do you know someone called Georgina?" he asked, keeping eye contact with Gregory.

Gregory felt like he had been winded, but he tried with effort to keep his face neutral.

"Georgina?"

"Yeah. It was this girl we meet briefly last week. She was seen coming out of Eleanor's boathouse. The same time we saw you there."

"Georgina," Gregory said it a fake comprehending way. "Yeah. Eleanor asked me to check on her while I was there."

"Eleanor?" frowned Caleb.

"Yes," Gregory said. "Georgina's her goddaughter."

"That's her Goddaughter?" Caleb replied surprised.

"Yes. But it isn't common knowledge. I would appreciate it if you didn't announce it. Not at the moment anyway with things the way they are."

Gregory watched the astounded Caleb nod and walk off. When he was alone, he let out the breath he was holding and rubbed his face. He hated this. Not knowing what to say and lying all the time. Sitting back in his chair, he took at his phone. Looking at the recent history, he saw the long list of red calls made. Clicking on any of them, he watched as the phone tried to unsuccessfully call Georgina's number again.

Reid woke up mid afternoon the following day. As he sat up on the sofa he had been sleeping on, the blanket slid off his bare chest. Pushing his messed up hair out of his eyes, he looked around Caleb's old room. Tyler was camped out on the floor, his arm over his face shielding it from the sunlight while Pogue was in the armchair. His legs dangled off the arm.

Massage his neck, Reid winced from the pain. They used to sleep like this when they were growing up. He remembered the sofa being a lot bigger but not much comfier. The only person who only ever slept well was Caleb. He had his bed. Which Reid saw was empty. Caleb was stood in front of the window. He held open the thick curtains and was staring intently at something outside. The bright sunlight shone through the gap onto Caleb's chest and bed trousers.

"What's happening?" Reid yawned.

He stood up and walked over, making sure he softly kicked Tyler as he past. Tyler moaned and turned on his side. Away from the light.

"It seems as we have a lot of guests," Caleb said cryptically.

Instead of sharing the gap in the curtains Caleb was looking through. Reid held the two curtains and pushed them aside. Flooding the room with sunlight. Caleb shook his head to himself and stood closer to get a better look. Grumbles came from behind them from Pogue and Tyler.

"You're not kidding," Reid said.

Not only was the long driveway full of different cars, even the road on the other side of the manor's pond were lined of cars.

"Close the curtains," Pogue moaned from the chair. He shifted uncomfortably to try and shield his face.

Ignoring the two moaning sleepers, Reid looked at Caleb and said, "You want to see what's going on?"

Gregory was stood in the sitting room behind the sofa that held Daphne, Rose and a bereaved Evelyn. She stared off into the roaring fire and held onto her friend's hands tightly. He could see Rowena in the hallway, greeting different people. Most were older, with graying or white hair. The stood tall and held themselves strong. Rowena led them into the dinning hall on the other side of the foyer to the sitting room. She explained to the four that it was a formality. Business would be concluded before introductions were made. Whatever was going to be decided in that room in the next couple of hours would change the fate of every witch.

She was exhausted. Driving all night with the only stops being for the bathroom and more coffee, she was tired but highly strung. Having read all the books on witchcraft in Boston, she decided to head further afield. She went to the New York City, but even that was a bust. Thinking that her last real hope was the library of Congress in Washington. There were plenty of the books about the first British settlement in America.

Unfortunately their high security meant she couldn't stay there. But that didn't mean she couldn't 'borrow' a few books without their knowledge. She felt bad about putting the spell on the guard who checked her bag and saw a bunch of old books. But she reassured herself in promising to bring them back.

That was before she got a phone call that night. She had been so livid she nearly blew a hole in the empty show house she had been crashing in. Packing her bags, she put everything in the car and headed to the one places she promised herself she wouldn't go back too.

Georgina turned off the warm air conditioning that was making her sleepy and tried to focus on the road. She was listening to a caller rant over the talk radio show, when a shiver slowly made it's way up her spine.

"No, no, no, no," she frantically whispered and pulled over to the hard shoulder.

The shiver raised her hair on the back of her neck. Georgina clenched her fists and eyes. She started shivering.

"Not now. Not yet," she said through gritted teeth.

The shiver carried on over her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she moved the rearview mirror. Seeing her self in the reflection she could see the small black lines sliver it's way from under her oversized jumper that hung off her shoulders.

Banging her head back on the headrest, she felt her eyes black over.

"Not yet," she pleaded.

She used her power to push back the wave. Georgina was surprised when her shivering slowly subsided. It had never worked before. Looking at the black veins, she saw that they had stopped growing for now. But they wouldn't stay controlled for long. Soon her excess power will grow to much and she will have to release.

Eyes returning to normal and quickly putting her car back in gear, she drove off. Faster than she had ever drove before she flew down the highway. Briefly glancing at the blue of green that told her she was entering Ipswich.

The council had been in the room for about an hour when the Sons came down and into the sitting room. Pogue and Tyler looked tired but alert. Caleb approached the sofa. Daphne got up and told him to sit with his mother. Evelyn only registered his presence by taking his hand tightly.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked his parents. Daphne sat down in a chair as Gregory paced lost in thought as he held his phone.

"The council came earlier. They've been talking for about an hour-" Daphne explained to the attentive Sons.

The sound of the door opening from the dinning hall bought their attention quickly to the foyer. Gregory stopped pacing and looked up. A harassed looking couple around sixtyish hurried out of the room. The man had a face like thunder while the woman looked scared. He slammed the front door behind them as they left.

"That was the third family to have left since the meeting started. Whatever they are talking about, I don't think it is going very well," Rose said, stroking Evelyn's back.

Gregory went back to pacing the carpet as the other people in the room made themselves comfortable. Tyler sat on the chair arm where his mother was sitting. He watched as his preoccupied father tried to wear out the carpet. They hadn't yet had a chance to talk. Whenever he tried to strike up a conversation, he would always be either trying to call someone or talking to Rowena. Caleb had explained their conversation to them all when they were in his room. Although Tyler believed the story, he wouldn't be happy until he talked to his father.

A phone ring cut through the silence. Gregory stopped moving and answered the call on the first ring. As there was nothing else going on, most of the room watched.

"I've been trying to call you-" Gregory impatiently answered.

"_I'm here," Georgina answered in a weird voice. "I don't have much time."_

Gregory could sense everyone watching as he walked to the window. He could just made out her walking quickly down the driveway. His heart pounded quickly. He needed to tell her to leave. Go anywhere else but here.

"You can't come in here," he exclaimed down the phone, rushing out of the sitting room to the front door.

Everyone in the room listened to Gregory talking to whoever was on the line. They watch his agitation skyrocket as he rushed out of the room. Tyler frowned and quickly went to the window. Trying to see whatever he saw. His mouth dropped when he saw the girl from the bar. The one he thought his father was having an affair with. The others joined him and watched the girl approach the manor as she talked on the phone.

"Who is that, Tyler?" Daphne frowned then looked at her son.

Reid, Pogue and Caleb shared a confused look.

"_I think I know what's going on," Gregory heard Georgina say. _

He pulled open the front door and was about to run out, when a strong hand grabbed his arm. Rowena was holding him back and her face was horrifying as she looked at the girl outside. Gregory saw the remaining council members stood around her. There faces mirrored hers.

"They can't mark any other witch but they can possess them," Georgina explained. The shivers had started again when she reached the manor. She ran the rest of the way house, not seeing the faces watching her in the window, or the council members stood in the foyer. All she saw was Gregory stood in the open doorway.

Georgina closed her phone. She was close enough now to speak to him normally.

"Where is she?" Georgina asked running up the steps to the front door.

It wasn't until she was at the door did she look up and saw the people watching her. She skidded to a stop. They all looked at her with hatred in their eyes. See looked at Gregory. His face was white and apologetic.

"Your kind will not step foot in this house," a white haired woman stated viciously to her.

Georgina felt her skin chill and the black vein began moving again. Whoever this woman was they obviously knew who she was. Georgina through a hate filled look at Gregory, who lowered his eyes.

She didn't have time for this.

"Try and stop me," snapped Georgina, her eyes blacking over.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Some of the people who were stood behind Gregory and the old woman cringed from the sight of her. Reid and the others walked out of the sitting room. They saw a dozen people stood behind Rowena. Her grip on Gregory's arm never loosened. From their position the Sons could see the Georgina stood just outside the doorway. Her face was fierce as she stared Rowena down.

"She has powers?" Tyler whispered, shock lacing his voice.

Reid didn't even acknowledge the comment. Instead he took her in. She looked more rested than the last time he saw her, but the black veins that were slithering there way up her chest and neck stole his attention.

"What the hell are those black lines?" Pogue whispered to Caleb.

Georgina stayed where she was. She didn't care that all these people where scared of her, or willing to hurt her. Or the fact that out of the corner of her eye she saw the four Son's walk into the room and where staring at her like a zoo animal. She needed to get to Eleanor.

The old lady just stared back at her. White-eyes against black. Georgina stepped forward. A flare of electricity blinded everyone watching. Uncovering her eyes, Georgina looked up to see Rowena's smirking face. Holding up her hand, she pushed it forward. It instantly came in contact with a barrier. Static shock passed through her arm.

"Like I said," the old lady smirked, "You kind aren't welcome here."

Running a hand over the shield she felt the power humming. It was like her shields. She guessed that it ran over the entire house. Looking at the people stood behind the old lady, she saw a few of them with black eyes. It was a combined power shield.

Raising both hands, Georgina placed them on the vibrating invisible shield. Ignoring the shocks, she pushed her power into it.

"What are you doing?"

Georgina looked up and watched everyone inside. The whole house was shaking. People were struggling to stay standing, screams and yells came from the group of people behind Rowena, who was being held up by Gregory.

"Stop it!" someone yelled from the back.

But Georgina kept it up. Her eyes locked in eye contact with a well-dressed man in the back. People around him kept him up. And while she couldn't pass the shield, she could shake the very foundations until the ones holding the shield up broke concentration. A frown broke over the man's face. A second later, he broke eye contact and fell to the ground.

Georgina's hand pushed through the air. The barrier had gone. Pulling back her power she stopped the house from moving and stepped into the house. Nearly everyone was on the floor or holding onto furniture.

"Stop her, Henry," Rowena shouted.

The man, Henry, who held the shield, struggled to stand. Georgina walked towards the staircase. Halfway there, another flash of electric blue lit up the room. Turning, she saw confusion in the Henry's face.

"Henry, what are you doing-" Rowena exclaimed.

She stood up and tried to get close to Georgina. Except she walked straight into a shield herself. She held up her hands and felt the power stopping her from moving. The ones that were standing behind her tried it to. They were trapped.

After the ground stopped moving, Reid and the others help Evelyn, Rose and Daphne up. They watched at Georgina stood in the middle of the room, watching Rowena as she pushed against the shield.

Daphne held up hers hands. Only they stopped short by the shield. It must have split this entire room into two. Creating a small pathway to the stairs. Like parting the red sea.

"Where is she?"

Reid looked up at Georgina. The marks on her skin were getting worse and he could see her body shaking. Whatever was going on with her wasn't good.

"Go to hell," someone said from the Council.

Georgina ignored the comment and looked straight at Gregory. Her seizures were starting up again. Using her power and started the release process up. Not having much time, she needed to make she was going straight to Eleanor. She couldn't hold it back long enough to take a wrong guess.

"She's not here," another person said.

Georgina stepped forward, in front of Gregory and fixed him with an intense stare.

"She will die," Georgina said in a dark voice. "If you don't tell me where she is."

She saw the struggle in his eyes. Rowena herself came up to his side and grabbed his arm with her bony fingers.

"Don't you dare tell this monster where she is," she growled, and then turned to the others behind her. "She can't hold up this shield for long. Not if you all use your power."

Georgina saw a few apprehensive looks, and some eager ones. When the first shots hit the shield, she winced from the contact.

"You see, she flinches," Rowena smirked.

This managed to convince the others. Blue's lights lit up the space and Georgina struggled against the on sought.

"Gregory," Georgina pleaded softly. "Please. Only I can help her now. Come with me."

The others didn't hear what she said over the noise of the bolts hitting the shield. But Gregory did. With a small nod, he stepped through the shield.

"Gregory," Rowena shouted.

"She's in her room," he said firmly to her.

Georgina nodded and led the way. Gregory followed, but not before seeing the look of betrayal on his wife's face.

When they both reached the corridor, the noise of the attack on the shield continued on.

"How long before they break through?" Gregory asked.

"Not long," Georgina stuttered, her body shaking with the seizures.

"Do we help them?" Caleb asked, watching the other side attack the shield.

"Stay out of it," Evelyn exclaimed with a manic look in her eyes. "Were safe from her here."

"She's just a girl," Rose Simms frowned. "Why is everyone behaving like this?"

"You don't know her family," snapped Daphne. She was staring at the staircase.

Tyler went to his mother.

"Who's her family?" Caleb asked.

No one answered right away. Daphne's tear rimmed eyes turned and looked at all the Sons.

"She's a Pendle," she spat, and then added more for herself. "How could he do this to us."

The Son's looked at each other and shrugged. Not understanding the implications.

"It's down," someone shouted.

Reid looked and saw the council moving up the stairs. Without thinking, he ran after them.

"Reid, no," his mother shouted after him. But he was lost in the crowd.

Hearing the footstep thunder up the stairs, Gregory looked with wide eyes at the corridor entrance. He couldn't see anyone. Yet.

"Hey," Gregory frowned as Georgina struggled to stand. "Are you okay?"

"No," she whispered. "But I just need to get to her."

When she stopped moving, merely feet away from the bedroom door, Gregory picked her up. He was holding her when the crowd, led by Rowena, entered the corridor. They stopped when they saw them.

"Gregory," she said breathless. "I don't know what spell she's got you under, but if you give her up you will be forgiven."

"Can you put another shield up?" he whispered down at a shivering Georgina. He could see the black veins growing onto her face.

Georgina looked at the crowded and lifted her hands. They too were nearly covered with black lines. She released a shockwave. The blue electric line traveled down the hallway and stopped halfway. The crowd moved forward, shooting the shield with more orbs.

"It's coming," she whispered frantically.

"What is-"

"Get me to her. Now."

Gregory ran the rest of the way to the door. Georgina saw the closed door. She only meant to open it, but with her powers about to explode it ended up blowing half the wall away. Gregory hesitated at the missing wall, but when she started to convulse in his arms he plunged into the dust and debris covered room.

"Put me down next to her."

Gregory lowered her feet and she managed to stand for half a second, before she collapsed on to her knees next to the bed. He moved to help.

"Step back," she shouted, as she grabbed Eleanor's hands. "Put up a shield around us. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Instead of asking the dozen questions running through his mind, he moved away slightly. Stood a few feet from the bed, he raised his hands. His eyes blacked over. Like Georgina's, a blue electric shield raised around the bed.

They managed to get through the newest shield easily.

"Come on," Rowena shouted. They ran down the corridor. She faltered slightly when she saw the missing wall. But what she saw in the room froze her blood. As she entered, with the brave half who would follow, they saw Gregory pull up a shield around Eleanor and the girl. She was holding on to Eleanor's hand.

"Stop this-" Rowena shouted at Gregory, going to grab him again.

But the ground shook under their feet again. Reid was one of the few in the room.

"What's going on?" Pogue shouted over the noise of the house shaking. He had followed Reid.

They were kneeling on the bedroom floor looking at the bed. Eleanor's chest was raised in the air, her body shaking. Georgina's black eyes were fixed on her. Her face scrunched up. They watched, as she had to close her eyes and her body contorted from the pain. Eleanor's eyes open and she let out a blood-curdling scream. She gripped the bed sheets as her exposed chest began to bleed. Black smoke started to seep out of the cut marks on her skin. Her scream seemed to go on forever.

An explosion of thick black smoke erupted from her body. The force of it broke the shield and the quakes stopped. Reid looked up. The smoke had dissipated, and Gregory was on the floor next to him. Eleanor's still body was on the bed and Georgina kneeled unsteadily next to her.

"Get that devil out of this house."

Rowena had landed on some of the other council members. Her furious gaze locked on Georgina. But before anyone could move, a slowly clap started. Eyes turned to the opposite side of the room. A black shadow walked towards them. When he got closer, he became clearer. His features defined out. His eyes grew more sinister.

"That was impressive," the shadow smiled at Georgina.

Looking up from the still Eleanor, Georgina saw her uncle walk towards the bed.

"What are you going here, Nathaniel," she asked, trying to sound stronger than she actually felt in that moment.

"You don't call, you don't write," he said in mock concern. "What a concerned Uncle to do."

"Invade my head?" she suggested.

"Exactly. Except now you've gone and stopped that," he said softly. Though his voice was soft, menace echoed through his words.

"I need to make sure you wouldn't forget about us. I had to do something to get your attention," he added.

This corporeal body stood but a few feet away from the bed. Nathaniel looked over to the dumbstruck crowd.

"Though I would never have thought you would be here," he said looking at some of the people, then added with distain, "Hiding behind the skirts of the cowardly Ipswich colony. And I thought the woman in this family could sink no lower."

"The Ipswich line hold a great deal more than you will ever hope to comprehend, Nathaniel."

Georgina looked in surprise at the old lady with white eyes. She had managed to stand and was pointing a knarled finger at Nathaniel's corporeal shadow.

"Old Lady Danvers," Nathaniel smiled evilly. "I didn't even know you were still among the living. Though, looking at you, it won't be long now right?"

"Get out of this house," she warned.

"Not without taking back what is mine," he snarled, and turned back to Georgina.

"I belong to no one," Georgina hissed through gritted teeth. She pushed heavily on the bed and heaved herself up. Her body was almost spent. Muscles aching and her energy gone.

"It's getting harder now, right?" smirked Nathaniel. "Ascension draws near. You can feel it. The power getting stronger and harder to contain."

"Shut up," snapped Georgina. She walked unsteadily to the middle of the room, a few feet away from Nathaniel. "You should leave now. There is nothing here for you."

"That's where you are wrong. You should know by now that we won't give up that easily," he said.

"You will never have me."

He paused, his head tilted in thought.

"Tell you what. I will give you two weeks to come to me willingly."

"Or what," Georgina stated. Swaying slightly.

"Or I will burn this place to the ground," he snarled. His face, ugly and terrifying as she remembered as a child. "Making sure your precious godmother is inside."

Georgina stared at him. Not giving anything away. Like a switch, the crazed Nathaniel lost the murderous look.

"If it's the only way to get to you," he shrugged, as he stepped closer to her. A pure white translucent shield softly erupted from her.

She wasn't controlling the shield this time.

"The Protection of Innocence will not protect you forever," he whispered threateningly. With an evil smirk, he raised his hands.

Georgina froze. As soon as he touched the shield, his body exploded. Black smoke shot off everywhere.

Reid watched the smoke disappear for the second time. He saw Georgina clumsily stumble towards the foot of the bed. The white shield was gone. She sat down heavily and closed her eyes.

"Henry," Rowena gestured to Georgina. "Take her to the cellar."

He watched a well-dressed man, who had no qualms about the task; walk up to a compliant Georgina. He just grabbed her arm when a clear voice shouted out.

"Take you hands off her."

Everyone's eyes, except Georgina's, looked at Eleanor. She was sat up in bed, her eyes hard and her voice as clear as a bell. The top of her nightgown was undone. The mark that blemished her skin moments before had gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

They had never seen Eleanor so angry. Her shouts and curses from behind the closed dinning hall's room could be heard even to where the rest of the family was sat. Pogue was snoozing in an armchair, with a leg dangling over the arm. Caleb was anxiously drumming in fingertips together, while Reid had left the room hours ago with his mother. She however came back with drinks. He was nowhere to be seen. Mary and Evelyn where absently drinking from their steaming cups while Tyler and Mary were stood aside.

"How long do you think they are going to keep him in there?" Tyler asked, throwing another look at the unchanged foyer.

"He broke the rules, Tyler," his mothered replied. Her voice was sure enough, but he could hear the worry in it.

"You saw what happened," Tyler exclaimed. After Reid ran off, Pogue followed to back him up. Caleb and Tyler waited to see if their mother's wanted to go. They soon decided when the quakes started again.

"Whatever that girl is-" he added.

"A Pendle. You should know what means if you are going to take ascension seriously. You should know all the colonies," his mother interrupted.

"Right," Tyler shifted. "If she is a Pendle, you heard her. She had nothing to do with Eleanor's illness. If anything we should be helping her."

"You have no idea what you are saying," Daphne interjected. Shaking her head like he was a child suggesting something insane.

"My guess is," Evelyn's soft voice spoke out from the sofa. "That is exactly what they are talking about it that room."

Her voice was animated and she was slowly coming back to herself. It was a sure cry from a few hours ago where they nearly had to wrestle a bottle of Jack from her grasp.

"What are the choice's? Help or not? Doesn't seem like a hard choice to me," Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"A couple of hundred years ago, there was only one choice," Daphne explained. "If a Pendle was ever discovered, the penalty would be death."

"What?" Caleb said, his eyebrows rose in shock.

"What did they do to make everyone fear them?" Tyler asked. His eyes flicking in between his mother and Evelyn.

"Their power is an abomination to the Covenant," Daphne explained. "At the very beginning, that girl's ancestors committed such an act that their family line's power would be changed forever. When you use, your body pays the price. You age at a faster rate. They discovered a way to stop that."

"That doesn't sound too bad to me," Tyler said under his breath, thinking about the recent aging to his father.

"Could you commit such an act that would be remembered as the single most horrific thing in the history of witchcraft?" Daphne scolded.

"No," Tyler frowned, his cheeks reddening. "But how did they do it?"

"No one knows," shrugged Evelyn. "As far as I know, most of the records of that time and books with any mention of the Pendle line were burned. There are only a handful with brief passages in them, but they were either lost in time or hidden away, forgotten in history."

"If all the evidence is vanished, how is the story still alive?" Caleb suggested.

"Word of mouth. Parents tell their children, who tell their children, so on, so forth," Evelyn replied, moving her hands in circles.

"How do you know that those stories are as accurate as the truth?" Tyler said. "It may have started as a cautionary tale, but over the centuries turned into a big game of Chinese whispers."

"Why are you fighting so hard to protect someone you don't even know?" Daphne snapped.

"Why are you fighting so hard to condemn a girl from a family she is clearly hiding from," Tyler countered.

"Enough," Evelyn exclaimed rubbing her temples. "Enough of this useless talk. The decision doesn't lay with us, so don't waste the energy."

Georgina was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She had been in this position for about half an hour. Unable to move and unable to sleep. Like last time she released, she felt terrible. Her skin was tender and muscles were tight. A headache pounded behind her eyes. They bought her in this room shortly after the incident in Eleanor's bedroom. Rowena had every intention of locking her in the basement, but Eleanor shouted long and hard enough. So they bought her here. With a locked and protected door and window should she ever try to escape.

A gentle tapping sounded in the room. Georgina ignored it. She knew the guard on the other side of her room had gotten curious about her. He told her his name was Andrew and he tried to talk to her, but she ignored him and he quickly took the hint.

The tapping turned to soft knocks. Georgina sighed and opened her eyes. The light was too bright. Squinting, it was then she saw the blue protection shields on the window and door had gone. With a frown she painfully got off the bed and walked to the window. Putting a hand on the window she could feel the cold glass. There was no shield. She quietly opened the latch and slid the window up. Cold air flowed through and Georgina gripped the window ledges. Readying her self.

But a wave of tiredness washed over her. With a last look at freedom, she turned and leaned against the wall. Scrunching up he face, she gently knocked her head against the wall. The rocking persisted.

"Okay," she softly exclaimed. The noise annoying her.

Leaving the window open, she walked to the door and opened it. She held it closed enough for the young guy stood in front of her couldn't see the open window.

"Hey," he said bashfully.

He was good looking enough that it made her weary of him. She never trusted good-looking guys, especially if they were talking to her.

"They asked me to bring up some food for you," he said, raising the tray he was carrying.

It wasn't until she saw the sandwiches that she realized she was hungry. When she looked up she saw he was staring.

"Erm," he said shaking his head, "Here."

He held out the tray, but in a way as to not let her touch him. She was too tired to care at that point. So she took it from him. She was about to shut the door when he spoke.

"I'm going to have to put the shields back up," he said anxiously.

Whether he knew about the open window or not, he never said. Georgina just softly shrugged and said, "Do what you got to do."

And closed the door behind her. When she turned around she nearly jumped out of her skin. Leaning his tall, lean frame against the window seat was Reid. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late. The blue shield went up behind him. Locking them both in the bedroom. He threw a lazy look at the shield and smirked his little smile at her. She shook her head and walked slowly to the desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a deflated tone, putting the tray on uneaten food on the desk.

"I thought you might like someone to talk too," Reid shrugged. "You know. Someone who's not trying to kill you."

Georgina turned and tilted her head at him, disbelieving. What he was carrying caught her eye.

"Is that my bag?" she asked standing as straight as her aching body would allow.

"That was the other reason I'm here. Eleanor asked me to bring this too you," he replied holding up her backpack.

A cast him a suspicious look before walking to him. He maintained a look of nonchalant innocence, but she could bet it was just a façade. He gave her the bag.

The weight of it nearly pulled her down. She forgot how heavy it was.

"Whoa," Reid said rushing to her.

He went to help her, but she flinched from him. He stood back.

"Are you okay?" he frowned, noticing the flush in her face and shivering.

"I've been better," she stated simply, trying not to show weakness.

"Here," he said, holding his hand out.

She shook her head about to tell him not to bother, but he cut her off.

"Give me the bag, Georgina," he said, stepping closer.

She gritted her teeth and handed over the bag. As soon as the weight was gone, she felt better. But the headache was getting worse. She turned away from him and went to the bed. He followed at a safe distance.

"Why are you bothering?" she said, sitting heavily on the bed but turning to face him.

"What can I say," he shrugged lazily, fixing his baby blues on her. "Things were getting a little dull around here."

Reid frowned down at the bag and tested its weight.

"What is in here anyway?" he asked.

"Mostly books," she breathed, rubbing her temples.

Reid pulled a face and put the bag down on the bed, "Anything interesting?"

"Not unless you like to read about ignorant 16th century soldiers decimating a land that wasn't theirs," she said and then looked at him. "Then it ain't half bad."

"Oh yeah, that sound's interesting," he nodded enthusiastically, keeping his face deadpan.

Georgina stared at him then snorted, feeling the corners of her lips pull up.

"It really doesn't sound interesting," he added with a small smile. "At all."

"It isn't," she said, losing her smile.

"Then why fill your bag up with them?"

"Research."

She watched as he nodded slightly to himself. He put his hands on the footboard of the bed and leaned forward. She saw a small tattoo of a crown on his finger. The movement accentuated his frame. The long sleeved dark navy shirt he wore was rolled up at the sleeves. He had more tattoos on his forearm. Georgina wondered about the fascination of tattoos and wondered if he had any more. She frowned at the thought. Why does she care? It's not like she had great taste when it came to men. The last one she trusted betrayed her.

Unaware of the internal monologue, Reid stared at her. Her hair was slightly messy but it looked great on her. The jumper she wore was clearly too big and it hung off her shoulder. He could see some scars but they disappeared under her top.

She looked up at him and saw him staring. He dropped his eyes and nodded to the bag.

"Need a hand with it?"

Eleanor tried to calm down. Her fingernails dug into the cherry wood of the chairs arm rests. She looked to her side at Gregory. He was nervous as hell but he kept it together. Gregory felt Eleanor's eyes on him and smiled tightly at her. She nodded in pride at him. Though he had no idea what his punishment would be, he had no regrets.

"Clearly we are not getting anywhere with this," Rowena pursed her lips.

She was sat on the other side of the long dinning table with the council either sat next to her or stood behind. The ones standing were showing signs of fatigue. They had been in that room for the past two hours. And the only thing they have accomplished was to see Eleanor and Gregory's loyalty to Georgina. They had yet to know why.

Eleanor bit her tongue. She wanted to tell Rowena where to go. But she didn't. Rowena was head of the Ipswich line. If she jeopardized their relationship any more than she had done already, Eleanor's opinion would be silenced. Then Georgina would be defenseless.

"I move to suggest we bring in Georgina Pendle," sighed Rowena. Most of the council disapproved straight away.

"We are unprotected," someone shouted out.

"She is a Pendle," another voice said.

A wheezy voice, barely audible said, "We need to hear her story."

Every silenced and looked at a withered old man sat on a chair at the end of the table. He wasn't on either side of the table. Instead he held the silver lion figure head of his cane and watched everyone interestingly. His name was Lionel Cornwell and he was the oldest witch in the history of the Covenant. He looked every bit of his age. And at 93, it was a feat no witch had ever managed before.

"I have been on this earth a lot longer than any of you," he said. "I have learnt that not everything is so black and white. Let's hear her story."

And with those four words, it was decided. For Lionel was the Head of the Council, just like his grandfather was before him. And his word was law.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

She must have read the same line half a dozen times. Georgina was sat crossed legged on the bed, looking down at the open book in her lap. Reid was sat at the end, his knees bent up as he frowned at the book he was leafing through. He was having better luck than her as he scanned the pages and leafed through the book. She scolded herself again for losing attention, and looked down.

Reid glanced at Georgina from the corner of his eye. He would find his attention wavering from the dead boring text and find himself watching her. When she was angry with herself, he could tell she would mentally curse and let out a small sigh. Her finger drummed against the book as her eyes searched for something. Those long, feminine fingers reached up and unconsciously pushed a piece of her long hair behind her ears. She looked better than she did a couple of hours ago. The color was back in her cheeks and she had stopped shivering. He shook his head slightly and looked back at his book.

When he turned the page, his eyes that started to go crossed from the small type face, instantly picked up a word.

"Hey," he said, rousing himself from his boredom. "I think I have something."

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Reid said, squinting at the text.

Georgina threw her book aside and quickly crawled over to him. Reid looked up as she kneeled next to him. They were really close. Her hair wafted forward when she stopped suddenly, sending the scent at Reid. She looked a little alarmed at how close she was, but she calmed herself down and pulled back a bit. Looking into his eyes, she saw the blue depths.

"It's here," he whispered, still staring at her. He then took a breath and looked back at the book, pointing to the passage.

She delayed by looking at his features but then focused on the book when he started to read aloud.

"_The families that made the journey across the ocean lived in peace with God and with each other for many decades. But the peace was not to last. A rift grew between the towns. Crops and livestock died within a harvest and rumors arose of dark witchcraft. The Pendleton's were the centre of the accusations. Attacks and fights broke out within weeks of the rumors, until tragedy struck the county…"_

Reid flipped the page, and they both read the first line. It was about something else entirely.

"A page is missing," Georgina said reaching over and running a finger down the spine.

Reid stretched open the book and saw the jagged edges of a ripped out page.

"Great," he sighed and handed the book to her.

He lay back on the bed and stretched out his spine. He had been in one position for so long that his bones cracked.

"Just as it was getting interesting," he added.

Georgina nodded absently and reread the chapter, sitting down properly next to him.

"What did you think the tragedy was?" he asked turning on his side. He sat up slightly by leaning on his elbow.

"In those day?" Georgina said, closing the book. "Who knows. At least we know that my ancestors went by Pendleton."

She shook her head to herself and looked at the books they have been through.

"These books are useless," she whispered, "I'm not going to find anything."

Reid watched as she retreated into herself. Her hand automatically went to her chest. She would softly rub it and then make sure her jumper is covering her skin. He had seen her do it a couple of times but had yet to know why she did it. He also didn't know why this was so important to her. She clearly wasn't trusting anyone at the moment and he didn't want to push her. He just knew it was important to her.

"Hey," Reid said sitting up, leaning close to her.

She looked up and her shoulders stiffened slightly at the closeness.

"So today was a bust," he said softly, looking intently at her light green eyes. "But we're are on the right track. We will just have to get some more from where ever you got these and keep reading. Where did you get these-"

Georgina griminced when Reid picked up a book at flicked to the front page. His eyebrows shot up.

"You stole these from the Library of Congress?" he said with a small smile.

"I didn't steal them," Georgina said indignantly, "I have every intention of giving them back. One day."

Reid handed Georgina the book. But when she grabbed it, he held on till she looked up at him. His half smile slid of his face, replaced with a sincere seriousness.

"It's going to be fine," he softly added.

They were barely half a meter away from each other. Her whole body was conscious of how close he was. Georgina took in his face. His blond hair that hung a little of his beautiful eyes, his strong jaw line and defined shoulders. She saw his eyes searching her face and then looked at her lips. Without meaning to she licked her lips nervously. She could tell they were getting closer and she was freaking out. But she didn't stop.

The blue light that had been glowing in the room instantly disappeared. Georgina saw the shields go down in from the corner of her eye. Reid saw her pull away but didn't know why. Not until a firm knock sounded at the door. Without invitation the handle moved.

Eleanor and Gregory stood back as Henry waved off his son who was guarding the door. The young man stood up, looking confused as he looked at the large group approaching the door.

"Drop your shield, Andrew," Henry's gruff voice stated.

Without question, his son's eye's blacked over and the blue shield disappeared. Henry walked up to the door and opened it without announcement. Following his lead, Rowena nodded her head to Gregory and Eleanor. They walked in first stood in the middle of the room. Henry and Rowena came in to the room but stayed close to the open door. They all looked up at Georgina who was stood up at the bottom of the bed. Staring blankly back at them. Her bed was neat and nothing in the room seemed to have changed since they put her in here.

"Georgina," smiled Eleanor.

"Hello, Eleanor," replied Georgina with small smile. They didn't have time before to talk. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks to you," she said.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Rowena cleared her throat. Swallowing whatever she was going to say, she looked back up at Georgina.

"They want to take you to the meeting room. They are going to ask you some questions in front of the council," Eleanor regretfully announced.

Georgina raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She just nodded her head and slowly walked towards them. Eleanor held her hand out as to let Georgina take the lead. Henry stood in front Rowena as she past them. Georgina didn't even looked at them. She just kept her eyes forward as she walked out of the room.

She saw other people, men with black eyes and paused.

"They are just here for precaution," Eleanor explained softly as she stood behind her.

"If you make any move to escape of use your power they will stop you," Rowena's sharp voice added.

Taking a deep breath, she carried on walking down the corridor and towards the staircase. Looking across the open balcony, she saw Eleanor's corridor. There were dustsheets covering the carpet but the wall was repaired. On the first step down, she saw the crowd of people waiting. The people she saw before in the black and expensive suits were nowhere to be seen. These all looked like family members. Some had looks of pure terror across their faces. Mother's held their children tightly. While the young men, who she assumed would be the different family's Sons with power, had disbelieving or cocky expressions. Right at the back near the front door were the three Sons and their mothers.

Just as Georgina was coming down the stairs, closely followed by Rowena and the others, Reid quietly snuck in through the front door. When the door opened it softly knocked the person standing near it. Which had to be Caleb. The movement caught the Son's attention and they watched as Reid slid into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been?" whispered Taylor over Pogue and Caleb.

"What are you talking about?" frowned Reid seriously. "I've been here the whole time."

Caleb, Pogue and Taylor looked at each other and frowned. It wasn't until Georgina cast a look in their direction and her eyes lingered on Reid did they get a picture of where he had been for the past couple of hours.

Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs and careful not to look at any of the people stood around her in a safe distance. Rowena took the lead and headed left into the dinning hall. Using both hands she pushed the double doors open, and she got her first glimpse of her jury. Her heart sank a little.

Not letting her apprehensions show, Georgina walked towards the chair Rowena pointed to.

Heavy footfalls bought her attention back to the door. Everybody that was waiting outside was walking into the room. Including the Sons and their mothers. Shaking her head disbelieving, she carried on toward the chair in the middle of the long table.

"What are you doing?"

Georgina looked up just as she sat down to see Gregory and Eleanor take the seats either side of her. Judging by the look of Rowena's face, it was not allowed.

"I made the choice to stand by my goddaughter a long time ago, Rowena. I'm not about to abandon her now," sniffed Eleanor, who gracefully sat down and gently place her hands on her lap.

"And Gregory?" Rowena asked, pursing her lips.

"She's done nothing to harm me and she's had plenty of opportunities. I've seen the good in her and I'm willing to stake my name in proving it everyone else," he replied, giving Georgina a warm smile.

Georgina looked away. No one had ever done as much as these two had for her. There was no way she could ever repay them.

"Very well," she dismissed and sat in an empty chair in between the other stony faced Elders.

The other Elders looked at the end of the table towards a very old man. His eyes were closed. Georgina thought he was asleep until his hand moved. Giving them permission to start, Rowena cleared her throat.

"We are all here today to make a decision on our next course of action regarding this new threat we are all faced with. Will you state your name for the council?"

Georgina struggled with stopping her eyes rolling, but she answered the question. "My name is Georgina."

Rowena stared straight at her.

"Your full name," she said.

"That is my full name," Georgina said.

It was highly inappropriate, but she could feel her lips trying to smile. The seriousness of the situation had registered but it made her want to laugh.

Rowena sighed heavily.

"You are a Pendle witch, are you not?"

"Unfortunately."

A soft throat clearing came from her right. Casting a look at Eleanor, who gently shook her head, Georgina sighed and looked back at the disapproving council.

"I have no legal name," Georgina explained, the humor that bubbled up before had gone and was replaced with a dark feeling. She never told anyone about herself and she hated it. "I was born in an abandoned farmhouse. No legal certification. I wasn't even called Georgina until I was nine. But you are more than welcome to call me 'It' or 'The Girl' if you like. I just think it might get a little confusing after a while."

She kept emotion out of her voice. It was the only way she knew she could do it. Rowena's gaze never wavered, but her brow creased slightly.

"What can you tell me about your family?" she said.

"They are extremely powerful," Georgina replied, shrugging her shoulders softly. "There are three of the twelve lines still surviving with seven male members who survived their ascension."

"What do you mean, 'survived' their ascension?" one of the Counsel members asked.

Georgina frowned and looked at Eleanor. She too looked confused.

"There is no guarantee the men can survive ascension. It's what killed off the other families," Georgina explained.

"Why does this happen?" another member asked.

Georgina considered keeping it to herself, but the decision was made for her.

"The Madness. Am I right?"

She looked up at the old man at the end of the table. He was running his finger of his walked stick as watched her.

"Yeah," she said softly. "It starts showing a couple of years before and they don't survive the power increase of ascension."

"What about the woman in your line?" the old man asked.

She stiffened and stared back at him.

"Answer his question," Eleanor whispered under her breath.

"I am the last," Georgina reluctantly said.

"Well, I am sorry for that," he old man said sincerely. "I understand now why they are after you."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Rowena annoyed. "But we do not understand."

"The Madness was a curse that was placed on the Pendle line because of their actions. But to try and stop this from happening, it became common practice to drain the power from their female offspring, whose power was strengthened but unaffected by the curse."

Georgina kept her eyes on the old man. How did he know so much where to Council clearly knew nothing. She heard outraged tut's and gasps from his speech. Looking up, the first people she saw were the Son's. They looked digusted and pitying. Reid was hard to read. His eyebrows were knitted together and his arm's were crossed.

"Then with you the last, I can image you are quiet a commodity," Rowena said. "What with the way he came after Eleanor."

She looked at Rowena.

"What are you saying?" Eleanor asked.

"That if they are willing to possess a member of another family to get to this girl, then it only proves they will stop at nothing. We have to think about our family's."

"I am thinking about my family," snapped Eleanor. "Georgina is my family."

"Enough," the old man wheezed.

Eleanor and Rowena stared daggers at each other.

"If there are no other questions-" he started to say.

"I have one."

Georgina looked at the youngest member of the council. She had black hair with a blunt fringe and porcelain skin.

"Go ahead, Jamie," the old man said.

"How did you know what was wrong with Eleanor," she asked, curious. "From their accounts this morning, it seems as though you knew instantly."

"They only mark what they think they own," Georgina explained softly to her, her hand unconsciously going to her chest. The movement was not missed by the people watching her. "I knew they could only put it on someone like Eleanor if they were possessing her."

"But how?" she frowned.

"Because they did it to my mother."

Jamie's face flushed slightly as she lowered her eyes from Georgina's empty stare.

"I think we can make a decision," the old man finally said breaking the silence.

The tension in the room racked up slightly as he carried on talking.

"Those who wish to help Georgina and provide support should she need it, raise your hand," the old man said.

Only one hand raised in the air. Georgina smiled tightly at Jamie. The old man breathed heavily and continued.

"Those who wish Georgina to leave and in doing so, forfeit there family's help from her."

Georgina closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was the rest of the council with their hands firmly in the air.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

With the decision made, the council broke up. The family and there Elders streamed out of the dining hall. Most avoided her eyes and other stared back defiantly. Georgina barely paid attention. Eleanor was so sure they would help that even she started to believe it. The verdict was what she expected, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. And that made her angry with herself.

"I can't believe it," Eleanor breathed next to her. She had been frozen since the hands came down.

"I would have thought they might have deliberated a bit. I mean, they know you have nothing to do with that family," Gregory added in disbelief.

Georgina pushed her chair roughly back and stood up. There were only a handful of people still in the room. Jamie was talking quietly to the old man and the Sons were stood back with their mothers.

"We'll figure something out, Georg-" Eleanor insisted seeing Georgina gripped the back of her chair in agitation.

"No, we wont. There is no we," snapped Georgina.

Eleanor's mouth hung open in surprise. The people talking in the room quietly turned and watched.

"I was foolish to trust these people. That they would stand up for anything," Georgina said Eleanor.

"And why should we stand by you? You who remind us of the evil out there. Your fight has nothing to do with us."

Georgina turned to Rowena who was stood by the door. Everyone else, except Henry and his family, were already gone.

"Are you really as believe this fight has nothing to do with you?" Georgina said with a little laugh. The smile died as she added, "Who do you think they are going to come after next when they are through with me."

Rowena just stood there. Clearly the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"I'm the last power source for them. But wait," Georgina said theatrically. "There are other families full of witchy goodness to suck dry."

"You might just get the war you clearly want," Eleanor added, leaning back in her chair.

Rowena's eyes harden, and then she turned away, slamming the door closed. Georgina stared at the spot she was just in. Trying to calm her self down. But failing. A hand softly touched her bare shoulder.

In an instant her eyes blacked over and she spun out of the way. She faced a shocked Jamie.

"Don't touch me," Georgina whispered. "I don't like being touched."

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

Her eyes drifted down to Georgina's chest. The swift movement uncovered her scars and the burned crest. Her faced burned as she quickly covered herself. Her eyes going back to normal.

"It was not the verdict I wanted, I have to admit," a wheezy voice said.

The old man walked up behind Jamie and looked up at Georgina. The Sons and their mothers also approached, standing by Gregory and Eleanor.

"I never saw your vote," Georgina said.

"I can't vote. I'm the Council referee, as it were. My voice has been long since silenced within these walls. My granddaughter, Jamie, takes my family's vote."

"Thanks, for that. By the way," Georgina said softly, trying to loosen her grip on jumper.

"It was the right thing to do," Jamie said, smiling weakly. "They would have seen it too if they hadn't been bullied by Rowena into making a quick decision."

"It doesn't matter," Georgina said firmly. "It's done."

Georgina could tell the others wanted to rehash over the trial. But she didn't have patience. She just wanted to get out. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Georgina paused when she heard Reid's voice. She turned around but avoided looking at him.

"To my prison. I have a headache. I'm assuming I have a few hours before I get chucked out?"

"You're staying here, young lady," Eleanor said fiercely. "The may have a say of the boys from helping you, but they don't control me. And this is my house. And I'll do as I damn well like."

Georgina felt a rush of gratitude to this lady. It almost made her feel guilty.

"We had better leave," the old mad wheezed, putting his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "We have to explain it to our family."

He held out his hand for Georgina to shake, but she looked at it in fear.

"I'm sorry," he apologies and quickly pulled it back. "No touching."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"If anyone else had been through what you have, they would be the same," he said softly. "I wish you well, Georgina."

She nodded and stood aside to let them pass.

"I'm going to-" Georgina said and finished it by pointing upstairs.

Georgina looked at Eleanor. She could tell by her body language that she wanted a private word with her family.

"Thank you, Eleanor," Georgina said sincerely.

"That's okay," she frowned with a smile, surprised with the thank you. "I'll call you down for dinner."

"Okay," Georgina said.

Before she turned and left she looked one last time at Reid. He was watching her and when he saw her look at her, he gave her a warm small smile.

Leaving the dining hall, she nearly ran to her room. Once inside, she took a breath and looked around. The books, she magically hid under the bed with Reid when they burst into her room, were still there. She rushed to the bed and started to pack up her bag. It took barely 30 seconds for her to collect everything, and another minute to write a letter.

Georgina was never good with words so she just wrote a few short sentences and left the paper on her desk. Grabbing her bag, she strode over to the window. Her hand went straight to the latch but there was a small enveloped caught between the window and latch.

She frowned when she picked it off and looked at the neat handwriting. It had only her name on the front. Not wanting to hang around, she shoved it into her pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it wide open. She breathed in the fresh air like she hadn't breathed in days. It was freedom. Blacking her eyes, she jumped from the window. Her power slowed her down, and she landed softly on the dewy grass.

Standing straight, she could see the last dregs of the council leaving in theirs cars. Looking back through the window that looked in on the sitting room, she could see straight into the open dining hall doors. Eleanor was sat with the rest of her family, deep in conversation. Gregory was holding onto his wife and Tyler was stood nearby, absorbed in the conversation. Georgina felt a pang in her heart. This family scene was something she could never have or hope to be in.

Turning away, she dissolved in thick black smoke and disappeared into the dense forest. Reshaping near her hidden car, she got in and put her bag on the passenger seat. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and scrunched up her face. Her mind whirred around in circles. Letting her frustration out of the wheel, she pounded it with her fists. She almost believed that they would help her. Stilling her sore hands, she sat back and closed her eyes.

Her hands drifted to her pocket where the mysterious letter was. With a sigh, she looked at it and opened it, pulling the old, fashioned thick parchment out. When she opened it and an old piece of paper fell onto her lap. She frowned as she read it. Then her eyes opened in understanding. Quickly skimming the letter, she allowed herself a tiny smile. Hope wasn't lost after all. She put her keys in the ignition and quickly drove off. Like the answer to all her questions for finally within reach.

Something was bothering Reid. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly. His mother gently ran a hand over his back. She smiled down at him and turned back to the conversation. Everyone was deeply engrossed, coming up with ideas and trying to figure out how they could help Georgina. But he was barely paying attention.

"Where are you going?"

Before Reid had even thought about it, he was stood up and walking out of the door. He made his way to the second floor; his pace quickening as he reached Georgina's room. The door was open and his stomach flipped. He ran through and saw the open windows, blowing the curtains softly. Looking around, he saw her bag and books were gone.

"What's going on?"

Eleanor had followed him. She looked at the empty room with wide, sad eyes. She walked towards the desk. The piece of paper caught her eye. She gently picked it up.

"She's gone," Eleanor said numbly.

Reid gritted his teeth and walked over to the open window. He clenched his fists and stared at the empty driveway that was full of cars only minutes ago. He heard Eleanor coming up behind him. She held the piece of paper out for him to read as she sat down heavily on the window seat.

_I'm sorry for getting you involved in this. They were right in a way. It isn't your fight. But that doesn't mean they won't come after you. Please be careful. I hope to see you again. _

_G_

"This was under it," she said, defeated.

Reid saw the book he researched with her. The one with the missing page.

"This doesn't change anything," Reid said, his voice firm.

"No," Eleanor agreed. She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be waiting when she comes back."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

"Don't give up on her," she whispered.

Then she left.

Reid flicked opened the book to the missing page. There was another note. It had only one line.

_Thank you for all your help. I wish I could _

And that was it. He read and reread it. Then he folded it up and put it in his pocket. Closing the window, he walked out of the room.

It was getting dark and she could smell the tang of sea air through her open window. She drove past the last town's house about 40 minutes ago. It empty fields. The letter that held her instruction told her to continue down this dirt road. She thought it might have been a joke, but then she saw a house nestled on top of the cliff. A small window was glowing with golden light. The road she was driving on led straight to it.

When she reached it and got out, she was blasted by the cold sea air. A light passed over her. Looking to her right, she saw a lighthouse it the distance. The beam circled around, lighting up the barren fields and choppy sea. Seeing movement in the lit up window, she walked towards the door. It opened before she got to it and Jamie stood in the doorway. She wrapped her jumper tighter around her as her dark hair ruffled in the wind.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come," she smiled as she stood aside for her.

"I get that a lot," Georgina replied walking through the door.

Warmth instantly hit her and she felt herself defrost slightly.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer," she said apologetically, reaching for her coat. "I will come by every other day. But if you have any problems you can reach me on the number on the fridge."

Georgina nodded and watched as she got into her coat. She just put on her hat when she looked back at Georgina.

"I hope you find what you are looking for."

She gave Georgina a smile then walked out the door. Georgina watched her get buffeted by the wind before stepping into her car. Closing the door, Georgina walked into the cozy sitting room.

Taking her jacket off, she sat on the chair nearest to the huge burning fireplace and took out the letter. It was from Jamie, written with her Grandfathers permission. It explained about the punishment they would receive, if the Ipswich family got caught harboring her. But there was a way for her to stay in the area without breaking the verdict. And for her to learn about her family.

Georgina put the letter on the table and walked towards the bookcase that held nothing but dust and grime. Her eyes blacked over and she pushed her power into the unit. A deep, groaning rumble came from beneath her feet. She watched as the bookcase opened revealing a very dark hole cut into the thick stone. She stepped forward, pushing the cobwebs aside. A soon as her foot touched the steps, candle light burned from wall sconces and partially melted candles littering the descending staircases.

Slowly making her way down, she came out it to a small underground chamber. A slid sound bought her attention to the left A floating book hovered through the air and descended above the altar in the center of the room. Flames exploded around it. The added light lit up the room. She could see bookcase after bookcase, full books of all shapes and sizes. But what caught her attention was the crest marked out of the wall next to the altar. It was her Pendle's family crest. And this place was their ancestral home. Her rightful home.


	21. Chapter 21

**[Finally back again! During the month I've been absent, I've been having troubles finding a way to wrap this story up neatly. But I think I've managed it. In these last few chapters I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as I have when writing it. I've really loved my first foray into fanfiction and even have LOADS of other stories brewing up in the back of my mind *cough*VIKINGS*cough***

**In case I forget to do it later, thank you for taking the time to read this story. You're all awesome! **

**CLC]**

Chapter Twenty-one

Reid yawned again as he looked down at his test. The black words swarmed as his tired eyes watered. Rubbing them harshly, he yawned again. His jaw cracking. Leaning back in his chair he looked up in the exam room. They weren't allowed to take the test in the class room as the tiered seating made cheating easy. So their single tables were evenly spaced. Scratching and paper crinkling was the only sound in the vaulted room and it echoed dully off the high ceiling.

His pale blue eyes scanned the backs of the hunched room. They were seated in alphabetically order and he could make out the other Sons easily. Caleb and Tyler were scribbling their answers down easily. They were the ones going to Ivy League schools after all. Looking again, he saw Pogue sat up and staring off into the distance. Like Reid, Pogue had no intention of going to Harvard. He got okay grades but it wasn't what he was all about. His passion was motorcycles and was well known for building classic bikes.

While the others had plans and options, Reid felt like the odd one out. He didn't have any discernable skills and college didn't exactly fill him with a sense of belonging like it did with Tyler and Caleb. He didn't know what he wanted.

A tut sounded to his right. Glancing, he saw a classmate toss his an annoyed look. Pulling a face, Reid looked down at his hand. He had unconsciously been drumming his eraser-topped pencil on the desk. Still his hand, he put his pencil down and crossed his arms.

The clock to the exam was minutes away from finishing and Reid wrote as much as he could on his paper. He wasn't exactly happy with it but he was just glad it was over. Leaning back further, he let off another yawn and felt his eyes droop. Instead of revising like the others have been doing for the past few weeks, Reid had been doing reading of another kind. But none of the books in their library yielded anything new concerning Georgina's situation. His thoughts turned sluggish and his eyes closed fully.

Flashes of images came to his dreams that his mind couldn't really decipher. Waves crashing against a cliff face so powerfully, he felt it shake his core. A black cloud, engulfing the blue skies. Flashes of pure white light. Masses of people fighting with bayonets, a gnarled and dead tree with a hanging rope swinging softly from the branch.

All of a sudden he felt like he was flying. But he wasn't himself. Black wings beat the air around him. His feathers were glossy and black like a ravens. Looking down and the landscape speeding past below him, he saw a dense forest. The different shades of green were shining brilliantly in the spring sunshine. His raven eyes saw things differently. Animals were running on the ground, rabbits and shrews.

Then all of a sudden, the tree line stopped. From this high up, he could see the line curved. In the distance he saw a solitary house standing on the edge of cliffs. The forest line circled around the area. The land between the house and the trees was barren. Dead and lifeless, the dirt was dark and forbidding even from this height. The house, with its white walls that were cracked and decaying, came closer as the raven flew nearer.

There were two parked cars outside the house. One was a mustang and the other was a black, shiny jeep. A familiar black haired woman was bringing in paper bag of groceries. As she leaned into the boot of the jeep, she never noticed the raven fly straight past her. Carefully and gracefully, the raven soundlessly flew into the house and through an open door to the right and landed on the back of a wooden chair.

Looking around the small room, he saw piles and piles of books. Parchment littered the floor. Underneath a thick blanket, was a sleeping Georgina. She must have fallen asleep while reading as the book she was holding was slowly falling out of her lax grip. The raven cocked his head as he looked at the girl. She was muttering dark things in her sleep. Her eyes were blackened from lack of sleep and their seemed to be a sickly look to her. Like she wasn't eating. But it was more than that. It was like her spirit was weaning.

Reid said her name in his dream. At the same time, a shrill caw came from the raven's beak. Georgina sat bolt upright. Her bright green eyes flew open in fear as she quickly looked around the room. It wasn't until she calmed down slightly that she saw the raven stood on the chair staring right back at her.

"Reid"

His eyes flew open as Georgina's had just done. He was sat in his chair in the exam room and he looked up at Tyler. He was putting on his bag with his completed paper in his hand.

"Please tell me you didn't slept through the whole thing," Tyler said.

"What?" Reid replied, looking at the clock in confusion. It was barely several minutes since he last looked at it.

"Test is over," Tyler said slowly to the confused Reid. Frowning he looked down at his friend and added, "You okay, buddy?"

Reid went to reply, but he couldn't find the words. He saw Caleb and Pogue laughing with each other near the door. Caleb looked at him and lifted his hands in a _what's keeping you?_ gesture. Reid stood up and grabbed his bag.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked him quietly.

"I don't know," Reid said finally.

"I hate birds," screeched Jamie, running her hands over her bare skin like something was crawling on her.

"It's gone now," smiled Georgina as she watched the raven fly away from the house.

Closing the front door, she followed Jamie into the kitchen and helped unpacking the stuff.

"I don't even know how it go in here," Jamie said in disgust.

She took out a box of cereal and opened the cupboard on the wall. She paused when she saw most of the food here from last week. Looking back to Georgina, the hollowness of her cheeks and dark eyes didn't go unmissed.

"Have you been eating?" Jamie frowned.

Georgina tried to ignore the question. Her movements were slow and almost painful. Jamie put down the box and walked over to her. Taking the food out of Georgina's hands, Jamie forced her to stop and look at her without touching her. Georgina reluctantly looked at her.

"I haven't had the appetite. Every time I tried to eat, I would be sick," Georgina finally admitted.

Jamie looked worriedly at her friend. For nearly five weeks she had been Georgina's only company. But her visits had become later and later. It had been four days since her last time here. While her family knew where Georgina was, they all agreed to keep the secret. But Rowena has been making it hard for them. It was like she knew the Jamie's family were hiding something and was determined to find out the truth. She would surprise them with visits and other members of the Council were trying to weed information out of them. They couldn't trust anyone.

"Is it the attacks?" Jamie asked.

Georgina nodded tiredly and leaned heavily on the counter.

"They're coming every other day now. I'm not getting a break from them," she added.

Georgina had figured out a way to safely let go of her excess power without harming anyone. The barren lands surrounding the house were almost acting like a neutralizer. There was nothing in the land to affect. When the wave of power overtakes her, she goes to the middle of the empty farmland and nothing happens. It's almost calming now, as the worry was gone. But the pain wasn't leaving her body. After the release she would barely have strength to pull herself back to the house. Where she would black out until the following day. Only waking up when she feels her power rise up again.

"Have you heard anything from your grandfather?" Georgina asked.

It was obviously a sore subject as Jamie's pain flashed over her face.

"No. This is the longest time he's gone without any contact," Jamie replied sadly.

He had left straight after the verdict came in. Claiming that he had to find something before the time ran out. Jamie and her family expressed their concerns but he was gone before they even said a word. That was five weeks ago.

As they both stood in silence, the once hopeful atmosphere had turned bleak. It was a week away from ascension and she was no closer to answers as she was before she started the search.


End file.
